Love, Betrayal, and Suicide
by Kiera And Gene
Summary: The lives of the juunishi are turned upside down, when the bizzarre love triangles, and tragities befall them and their friends. Love turns to betrayal, when a prophacy is issued. Betrayal turns deadly as jelousy overwelms the heart of one who's lost love
1. Chapter 1: The First Day of Summer

Love, Betrayal, and Suicide

Disclaimer: We do not own fruits basket.

A/n: the astrics represent scene change, and the dots represent a time change.

**Chapter One: The First Day of Summer.**

Finally, the last day of the school year had ended. Tohru, Kyo, and Momiji, stepped outside of the school building, taking in the summer breeze.

"We should all hang out sometime over the summer, Tohru!" Momiji yelled in spirit, while reaching out to slide his hand into Tohru's.

"Yes!" Tohru responded, showing the same enthusiasm. "That would be fun."

They both smiled at each other, Kyo curling his lip in annoyance. Facing away from the two, leaving them to converse and giggle, he folded his arms, somewhat impatiently over his chest.

"If that damn Rat doesn't hurry up, I'm leaving!" he sneered.

Both Tohru and Momiji stopped, and glanced at Kyo. Opening her mouth to give him a consoling work, Tohru was abruptly interrupted by the familiar voice of Yuki Sohma behind them.

"You shouldn't talk. It just proves what an idiot you are. You stupid Cat." Yuki rolled his eyes, and then approached Tohru. "Are you ready Honda-San?" he questioned with a smile.

"Yes." She responded, returning his smile, Momiji following suit.

As the three turned to take the semi-long walk home, Kyo stayed behind in anger, glaring at Yuki . "Why don't you turn around and say that to my face you damn Rat!" he shouted, running to catch up.

The walk home was quite loud, what with Kyo constantly shouting at Yuki. Sliding the paper door open, the four stepped in.

"I've got to get going now." Momiji sighed waving lightly. He smiled while exiting the house.

Glancing downward, Yuki slipped off his shoes, alongside of Tohru and Kyo's. Developing a slightly confused look, Yuki studied the long black boots leaning up against the wall. "I wonder who's here?" he pondered under his breath, while entering the kitchen.

By the time he had arrived, Tohru had already met their guest, and uncaring, Kyo had gone up to his room. He took a good look at their visitor. Short black hair, spiked in all different directions in the back. The underside of her hair and bangs was a snow white, some random black strands caught in her bangs. Both of her wrists were covered in a variety of different bracelets.

"Haru?" Yuki questioned, just above a whisper.

"Haru? Haru's here?" the woman, who resembled the ox, turned, facing Yuki. "Where is he?"

"Oh, forgive me…" Yuki spoke politely.

"I see you've met Gene." Shigure chimed in, entering the kitchen.

***********************************************

**Poof**

As the smoke cleared, the young girl, around the age of 20 or so, stood up from her former position on the forest floor. She picked up her clothes, pulling her Tabi socks on first. She wrapped herself in the juban, the under slip. She then pulled on the Kimono, sliding her arms through the folds, and crossing each side across her chest accordingly, and tied the chord, then moved the knot so it was in the back.

She pulled the excess material up about her waist so it was ankle length. She tied one of her belts so it would stay in place. Then proceeded to expertly wrap and tie the rest of the belts that made up her Obi. She slid her Geta on, and pulled her long ebony hair from the collar of her Kimono, and let it fall about her waist. She picked up her purse and stalked away, loudly crashing through the bushes.

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo, walked down the street, Kyo attracting many a passing glance. For the simple reason, that he was yelling. Loud. Tohru kept glancing back and forth between Yuki and Kyo, gasping when Kyo stalked off angrily.

"Stupid Cat…" Yuki muttered to himself. He took Tohru by the hand, and smiled with a slight blush on his face. Tohru smiled at him happily. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. She blushed brightly, but smiled once more and nodded her head. As they walked, Yuki gently squeezed Tohru's hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Around an hour later, Kyo asked Tohru to follow him up to the roof. Confused, she nodded, and followed him as he walked around to the back of the house. He climbed up the ladder and once he was at the top, motioned for her to follow. She grasped the rungs, and began to climb. When she had reached the roof, he held out a hand to help her up. He led her to the top of the roof and sat down. She sat also, and waited. They sat in silence, for several minutes. Just as Tohru was about to speak, Kyo turned to her and kissed her full on the lips. She gasped and her face turned bright red. "K-Kyo!" she gasped. "Kyo! What are you doing?" she asked with incredulity.

"Don't talk." Kyo whispered, pressing his lips to hers once more.

**************************************

"Hatori!" yelled the angry voice. "Hatori!" she kicked in the front door with such force, it flew from its hinges and crashed onto the floor. Black hair waving majestically behind her, she slammed open doors, scanning the rooms, searching for one Hatori Sohma. She reached the bathroom, and paused before barging in. Her eyes widened in appreciation. Hatori was bending over, and was wearing a black and pink maid dress, with black fishnets held up by a garter belt.

"Oh. It's you." He stampered. "I, I'll just get dressed now."

"Don't bother…" She said with a wide grin on her face, "you look lovely in a maid's dress. From Ayame's store I presume?"

"Y-Yes." Stuttered poor cornered Hatori. "I angered Akito, and so for a month, I am reduced to menial chores, and must wear this dress, as my punishment."

"I see. And what did you do, to incur his displeasure?" she asked haughtily.

"I would rather not say…" he started, but was struck silent by a glare, worthy of Akito. "I was trying to sneak out to meet my friend Mayu, when he caught me. I was beat for a half an hour before being made to go to buy this. It is very demeaning."

She looked at him head to toe, and decided on her next move. "I want to see Akito." She demanded. "Take me to him. Now."

"Y-Yes." He said, before leading her to Akito's room.

Once there, he knocked on the door, and flinched when an angry voice yelled. "What the hell do you want? I said let me alone!"

"You have a visitor." He said.

"Who is it?" Akito asked, now curious.

'Sexy. This man… his voice is so sexy it makes my heart race, and my blood pound.' She thought.

She stepped into the room, slowly. The Akito stared, "Kiera…Kiera…"

"Yes, Akito. I'm here now, with you." Kiera said lovingly. She leaned closer, closer, till she could see every individual color in his rapidly brightening eyes. So close, that her lips were inches from his…

"Tohru." Kyo moaned, as she tried to break free.

**********************************

"TOHRU!" gasped Yuki, as he emerged from the ladder leading to the roof. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Yuki!" she cried. "I- I- I'm so sorry! It's all m-my fault! I shouldn't have-"

"Don't be sorry Tohru." Said Kyo, glaring at Yuki. "You have a right to be with anyone you want to be with."

"B-But I am…" she started. "I…"

"Wait, what do you mean you are…you and the rat, your not…?" he looked at her pleading, hoping.

"She is." Said Yuki, angrily.

Kyo looked at Tohru. "He asked me earlier, when you ran off, I'm sorry Kyo…"

She was interrupted by Kyo, jumping off of the roof. He landed on his feet, his knees bending slightly to help catch the weight. He ran into the woods, heading toward the main house.

He would see Akito. Surely when he explained, he would send Yuki away. Reaching the front door, or where the front door used to be, he peered inside. 'Only one person could have done this much damage in one kick…' He thought as he surveyed the damage on the door to find only one foot print.

Kyo ran through the halls and hearing voices in Akito's room, he threw open the door. "Akito! I want you to send Yuki-"

He stopped abruptly; astonished at the sight of Akito in the arms of the one person other than Yuki that he hated the most. Akito's head snapped up and his eyes were on Kyo. Glaring fiercely.

"Leave. Kiera and I have some much needed catching up to do." He ordered sharply.

Kiera laughed as she stood, eying Kyo, with distaste. "Kyo darling, may I see you in the hall?"

"Um…" said Kyo confused.

"Wonderful. Akito dear, I will be back shortly. Please excuse us." She pushed Kyo into the hall and softly shut the door before turning on her heel to face him. She smiled sweetly, giving Kyo a false sense of security. She then, with the smile still on her face, slapped Kyo's face so hard, that he fell to the ground with a pained gasp. He clutched his cheek with his hand and looked up at her angrily.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"If I ever see you enter another person's room without permission or knocking first, I will beat you so hard into the ground, you won't be able to move. It is very rude." She then left Kyo sitting on the ground, still holding his face, and walked back into the room, slamming the door shut behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: Letters and Leeks

Disclaimer: we do not own fruits basket.

A/n: The astrics are the scene change, and the dots are the time changes.

A/N: Kiera: on another note, we received a very humorous, first review today. We love it.

**Gene: Love it.**

Kiera: I am going to put this on here since it was not by someone affiliated with the site. It is as follows and I quote:

Viper 2009-01-26. Chapter 1

you guys really don't like Kyo do you...  
well no need to be ** up like that  
oh well  
i hate yuki and akito  
and they should die : D  
just thought you'd like to know

besides Kyo doesn't deserve all that **  
let me guess you didn't read the manga did you...sigh  
oh well i was hoping for kyoru  
since you guys said it was Kyo and Tohru...  
so misleading.

Kiera: Ok. To answer your question, yes we like Kyo. In fact, he is my second favorite character, Akito being the first, and I will Never kill him. He he he.

**Gene: I** **don't particularly care for Yuki myself either, so I understand where you are with that.**

Kiera: Tohru is with Yuki for a reason, which is important to the story. You will like it viper, I promise.

Please do not jump to conclusions, as this is only the first of many chapters, and just so you know. I own the entire Fruits Basket manga series, and all of the anime. Akito is based off of the Anime, and everything else, with the exception of the characters Kiera and Gene, from the Manga.

**Gene: And obviously if we said it is a Kyoru story it will be. We would not put that just to screw with people's minds, no matter how much fun that is. XD …and don't 'sigh' at us. **

***Cracks knuckles* **

Kiera: anyway…on with the story!!! * throws confetti * XD

Recap: "Never enter a room without knocking or permission first. Is that understood?"

Kyo stared in anger at the slap. "Yes."

"Good. It is very rude." With that, she turned and entered Akito's room, and slammed the door, leaving a very confused Kyo behind.

Chapter two:

A light tapping came from the door in one of the estate's spare bedrooms. Sliding off of the bed, Gene walked to the door and opened it to see Shigure standing there, with a huge smile on his face.

"I thought you might like some company." He said making his way past her.

"Um…I'm fine actually, I was just thinking." Gene responded with a light smile.

"Oh come on! Let's go out on a date!" his voice grew with hope, only to plummet at the look on Gene's face. "Oh, ok then, maybe later."

"Fine. Let me get ready." Gene gritted her teeth.

With an ear to ear grin, Shigure strode out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Gene ran to the door and locked it, and walked to the side of her bed. Looking downward, her eyes landed on the two paged letter from Haru. It was obvious that something was bothering her when Shigure had let himself in. She climbed onto her bed and opened her window. She slid onto the sill, and quickly lowered herself from it to the ground. She landed flat on her feet with ease. She glanced around, glaring some, before darting head on in the woods surrounding the estate.

"Huh?" Tohru muttered, looking up from the laundry, at the sound of Gene's landing. She watched her run off and, concerned, she hung the bed sheet quickly, and ran inside.

"Honda-San..?" Yuki asked, arching a brow. He walked up behind her. "What's the matter?"

"Gene…she jumped out of her window and ran into the forest…*huff huff* she looked very upset…she was glaring and looked entranced." Tohru explained out of breath.

Pausing a moment before speaking, Yuki gave a light nod. "I see. Well I wouldn't think too much on it Honda-San. If I remember correctly, Gene always was a bit odd. She's probably up to something small, that she finds very important." He gave Tohru a reassuring smile. He laid his hands on her shoulders, and pulled her a bit closer. Close enough for him to place a kiss on her forehead.

Soon after, Shigure entered the room, almost singing with joy.

"What are you so excited about?" Yuki questioned.

"I'm going on a date with Gene!" Shigure grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"O-oh. Gene, she just jumped from her window, and…um…ran into the woods…" Tohru said apologetically.

"Aww…" Shigure sighed softly, and slowly exited the room, his head down.

"I wonder where she went anyway…" said Yuki to himself.

********************************************

"Send for Gene Sohma immediately." A cold, cruel voice ordered, with a slightly evil laugh in the background.

"Yes." Hatori said, while he stumbled away. He wanted to leave anyway. Even if it was to go look for Gene. The woman who had let slip to Akito, that he was dating Mayu, the kid's teacher at the school. She didn't mean to he guessed, just that she had an audience with him, and tried to distract him, anything just so he wouldn't hit her. Hatori didn't blame her in the least, although now he had to wear the maids dress for Akito's amusement, as well as being forbidden to see Mayu-Chan again. He sighed.

He peered around the corner of the main house, and seeing no one, darted between the houses, so as not to be seen in this state of dress. He unlocked his door, and hurried inside. Locking it once more, he hurriedly stripped off the dress, and tossed it in to the most remote and dark corner of the house. He then climbed into the shower, flinching when the cold water hit him. When it had heated up, he shampooed his hair, and thought about what Kiera and Gene being back would mean.

From Kiera, much more abuse, mental and physical. He didn't think he would be able to defy her either. She was much stricter than Akito, and in some ways, more cruel.

She could come up with new ways of torturing them for information, and they would not be able to stand up to her; just like last time.

He rinsed his hair, and set the conditioner, leaving it as he soaped his body. His thoughts turned to Gene.

Gene was…well for a lack of a better word, different, strange and mysterious. She was rather eccentric, but she would not be any trouble…other than her random depressions, but those didn't last long though. She was the only one of us who were cursed, who was able to stand up to Akito, which would explain why Gene gone for several years. A foreign school he thought as he rinsed his body and hair. Shutting off the water, he reached for the towel he had set out on the rack, and dried his hair quickly, before wrapping it around his waist and stepping from the shower.

******************************************************

"Hey! Haru! Wait up!" squealed Momiji, running to keep up. "What's the matter Haru?"

Hatsuharu quickened his pace. He knew what was going to happen.

"Haru! What's making you so mad?" quipped Momiji.

"Gene." Haru softly replied.

"Yes. She is back now right?" asked Momiji. He flashed a charming smile, which would one day; win the heart of girls everywhere.

"You smile now, but if I told you that Kiera is back as well, would you stop? I heard she already hit Kyo. It was through the grapevine, but they said that he barged in on her and Akito or something. No knock no nothing. She was really pissed off." Hatsuharu laughed at Kyo's expense.

"Yeah. But Kyo is really disrespectful towards her and Akito. He needs to show respect like we do, and he wont be hit anymore." Momiji reasoned wisely. "I wonder who will be summoned next."

They continued to walk in the same direction, down the side of the main street. They passed several shops, until they spotted a shop, with a very enthusiastic sign. Pink and red roses spotted the sign around the name of the store. "Aya's store." Hatsuharu said to Momiji.

"Lets go in, Haru." Momiji said with a slight bounce. "I want to see Aya."

"Ok." They entered the store, and were happily greeted by the hyperactive store owner.

……………………………………………………

As they ate, Shigure was talking about Kyo. "Where is he? Why did he leave? Why isn't he here for dinner? Do you know why he left? Can you pass the peas? Why hasn't Kyo come home yet? Do you think he ran away to the mountains again? Do you think he got the jest that everyone wants him gone and so he left and is not coming back?" he finished in one breath, exhausted from his chatter.

Yuki sat in annoyance. "…"

"…" Tohru spooned some more potato dumplings onto Shigure and Yuki's plates.

"My goodness, you two are awfully quiet today. Tohru how was work?" Shigure pressed on.

"It was ok I guess. Same as usual." She said in a monotonous voice.

"That's good. Well then…Yuki."

"What?" he said, patience wearing thin.

"Why won't you guys talk to me?"

"…" Yuki didn't answer.

'Hm…they are quiet…too quiet…' Shigure thought to himself slyly. 'I see. They won't answer me because they think I will find out their secret. Oh dirty, dirty!! Well…I will fix all this quiet. He he he he!'

Shigure took a deep breath. "I KNOW YOUR SECRET!!!!!" he bellowed. He smirked at the looks on their faces.

"I know all about you two. That is why Kyo's gone isn't it?"

"Ah! Um! Well you see…it's like this!" Tohru exclaimed, trying to explain.

"How did you find out?" asked Yuki softly.

"I spied." Shigure said, matter-of-factly.

"You sick perverted bastard!!" Yuki said fervently. "You don't spy on people when they…when they are alone!"

"And it's not sick…" explained Tohru, "We…I mean…Yuki and I…we are together…so there is nothing dirty about it."

"Yes." Said Yuki.

"YOUR TOGETHER?!" shouted Shigure ecstatically. "Yay! Yay! Oh happy, happy day!" he danced about the two. "Yuki's dating Tohru! Tohru's dating Yuki!" he chanted like a school boy.

"YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KNOW!!!" Hollered Yuki, his arms hanging stiff against his sides, his fists clenched tightly.

Shigure stopped prancing about for a minute. "Well…no. See, I thought you ganged up on, and killed and/or tied him up and left him in some remote place in the city to die, but this is great!" he said cheerfully. "Oh… I see. He saw you two together didn't he?" He looked down, "that's why he's gone isn't it?"

"Yes." Tohru said sadly.

"Oh…well…YUKI'S DATING TOHRU!!"

*****************************************

Laying her hand firmly on the hospital room door handle, Gene flung the door open the find the room completely and totally dark and empty. Closing the door firmly behind her, and leaving the lights off, she made her way to the chair in the corner of the room, and sat down. She grabbed a magazine on the end table and began flipping through it. Waiting.

Before Gene knew it, ten minutes had passed before she had time to think. A pale, thin young woman about the age of 17 or so entered the room. Slow and cautiously, she made the way to her bed.

"Hello, Isuzu." Gene greeted in a low tone.

Spinning around, she glared at the one in the chair. "Haru! I told you, I don-"

"I'm not Haru." Gene interrupted.

"Gene…" Isuzu growled, after a soft gasp. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in boarding school?" she continued sending death glares.

"Supposed to be, but I'm not. I decided to come home early, to pay a visit or two to some 'special friends.'" Gene grinned lightly.

"What do you want?" Isuzu kept a strong front, but it was obvious she was afraid of what Gene was capable of.

"Don't play dumb, Isuzu!" Gene yelled, flinging the magazine in Isuzu's general direction as she quickly got to her feet.

Flinching, Isuzu took a step back. "If you're here about Haru, you can think again. I don't need him anymore!" she yelled, staring Gene down.

Gene clenched her fists, opened her mouth to speak. As she stepped toward Isuzu, a monotone ringing, coming from Gene's front pocket, sounded loudly. Pausing, Gene pulled a black and silver flip phone from her pocket.

"You are sooo lucky, damn Horse!" Gene hissed, turning to answer her phone.

*********************************************

"Did you get a hold of her?" asked Shigure while looking over his shoulder.

"Yes." Hatori said as he quickened his pace.

"Oh, by the way, you are coming over for dinner tonight? Tohru is making yummies!!" he finished in singsong. He smirked, "And there is something you might like to see!" with that, Shigure stalked away, leaving Hatori behind, very confused.

"I guess I will come…" he said aloud to himself, as he unlocked his front door.

*********************************************

"Ahh! What will I make?" Tohru exclaimed. "Is Hatori coming to dinner then?"

"Yes." Yuki spoke calmingly. "Now stop worrying Honda-San. Please, Hatori will like what ever you make for him." He stepped over, and kissed her cheek lovingly. "Hatori's favorite food is peaches and soba noodles. So just make that. Oh…" he said as an after thought. "Hatori likes leeks in everything."

"Uhhh." She said. "Leeks…but then Kyo…" she looked uncertain.

"We don't care that that stupid cat likes or dislikes at this present moment." He said rather angrily. "So just give him a plate of leeks, and let it be done. If he doesn't want it, he can go hungry."

Yuki left the room, to go get dressed. He was going to go to the secret base. Tohru set to work, and made Kyo a dish of Salmon flavored Miso and Soba noodles.

"Uh…Tohru?" A sad voice behind her spoke softly. "I…just wanted to say I am sorry."

Tohru glanced quickly at the door to see if Yuki was coming. "Um…Kyo. Yuki is still mad…so I…"

She was cut off when Kyo handed her a sealed envelope. "Sorry Tohru." He said, "I will be home for dinner." He turned sharply and left the room quickly.

"Ah...Uh...ok." she stuttered.

Tohru turned her attention to the letter. She opened the envelope and slid the paper out.

Dearest Tohru,

I'm so sorry I forced myself on you the other night. I feel so bad. But I have a feeling about you and that damn Rat. It won't last, your relationship. He is just using you to get to me. You probably already know Tohru, but you should hear it from me, I love you. I would never lie to you. Especially about something as important as this. I will be here for you when ever, or if ever you need me. Always. I am sorry. Sorry.

My love forever,

Kyo Sohma.

Ps. if he hurts you, I will **kill** that damn Yuki!


	3. Chapter 3: hospitalized

Disclaimer: we do not own any of the fruits basket characters with the exception of Kiera and Gene. So Natsuki Takaya, please don't sue.

A/N/ the scene changes are as follows.***********

The time changes are also as follows ………………

Chapter 3: Hospitalized.

* Main Sohma House *

"Ahahahahaha! Kiera, you can punish 'her.' But first, she must meet you. Now this is what you must do." Akito said. He then whispered into Kiera's ear.

A ringing laughter was issued from the room. "Oh Akito, you know how to frighten that little Bitch. Right, take away what she cares for the most. And destroy it." She grinned manically. "Whatever or _Whoever _that may be."

"What do you mean whoever it is?" Akito demanded.

"Well I heard that she is dating Yuki Sohma." She said painfully slow. "That's why Kyo was so pissed off the other day."

"Ah…so if we hurt Yuki, we hurt the Honda bitch."

"Yes." Kiera said evilly.

Akito stood and walked to the window. He stared outside, and watched a random drop of rain fall upon the petals of the roses just beyond the window.

***************************************

Stalking out of the hospital, Gene stopped on the front steps; beads of sweat lined her forehead. "The heat is getting to me." She said to herself as she leaned against the railing. Slowly she descended; she stumbled off of the stairs. Pulling a chain out from under her shirt, she let it hang over her shirt. Her breath beginning to get heavy, Gene stopped, and leaned against the side of the building. A few people slowly walked by and stared, debating on whether or not to say anything. Her vision became blurry, and Gene fell to her knees, sweat beads streaming down her face.

"Are you alright?" a voice came from behind.

Unable to hear the voice, or anything for that matter, Gene fell forward, falling unconscious. The one who had stumbled upon her was a boy from school, who didn't know she was a Sohma. Sliding his arm under her knees and the other behind her back, not embracing her, he walked her back up the stairs and into the hospital.

**********************************

Darkness plagued the room, only two voices being heard. "So…" one voice spoke, just above a whisper. "Gene hasn't come, Hatori?"

"No Akito." Hatori answered.

"And why not?"

"I just received a phone call, from the local hospital. Apparently Gene lost consciousness and a student brought her in." he said.

"Then what are you still doing in here?" a female voice echoed, a bit aggravated.

"Kiera, I…" Hatori began.

"I shall go and pay the wolf a visit…" Akito interrupted.

Silence fell in the dark room, a soft sound of shifting, and the sound of footsteps across the wooden floors.

………………………………………….

Semi bright lights pierced their way through her eyelids. Gene squinted as she opened her eyes. She awaited her vision to clear before beginning to sit up.

"Oh…you're awake…" spoke a soft, nervous sounding voice.

"Wha- what happened? Where am I?" Gene questioned, eyeing the room with confusion.

"You passed out…I wasn't sure if you'd be alright on your own, so I stayed with you. I hope that's alright."

The voice was still nervous, "I am called Konohakunishii." He blushed at the unusually long name. "But you can call me Haku."

"Ah. Gene…I'm so glad you're ok." The cheerful voice, belonging to none other than Akito Sohma, came from the doorway. "When Tori-San told me what had happened, I rushed right over…" his voice rang with concern.

Confused, Gene stared in horror at Akito. "Wh-What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well," stepping into the room, Akito laid a hand on Haku's shoulder. "Would you leave us alone for a moment please?" Akito smiled the sweetest smile.

"Um, sure." Haku stood, and exited the room, Akito shutting the door and locking it behind him.

Tensing, Gene's eyes widened as Akito approached her bedside.

"You disobey me." He whispered to her. "You know what happens to those who are disobedient?"

Keeping silent, Gene's breathing became heavy.

"No?" Akito grinned. "It looks like you don't remember how I trained you before…before you were sent to boarding school." Leaning closer, he whispered in her ear. "Your mother can't save you this time. Punishment will be handed out. That is a promise Wolf." Pulling back he gave a sinister grin. Grasping her wrist, he held it tightly as he continued. "I'll make sure your mother doesn't interfere again." Releasing her arm, Akito stood to exit the room, leaving Gene frozen in horror.

***************************************

**Rip** the bag split…and everything spilled out. Oranges and noodles spilled everywhere, the milk crashed and the spices rolled into the street. The long haired Sohma stared and stared.

"Hey are you ok?"

"I…" the Sohma said.

"Yes?" asked the woman. "What?"

"I…I…I'M SOOOO SOOOORRRRRYYYYYY!!!" The Sohma raised his hands up and grasped his hair and swung himself up to his feet. "I'M SORRY! A PERSON SUCH AS ME DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE IN THIS WORLD!! I AM JUST TROUBLING SOCIETY!!!! MAY KAMI STRIKE ME DOWN, RIGHT HERE IN THIS VERY SPOT!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SO SOORRRYYY! I AM BOTHERING YOU ALL WITH MY EXISTANCE!! I SHALL RID YOU OF MYSELF SOON!!! GOOD BYE CRUEL WORLD!!!"

Startled, the woman reached out a comforting hand, "Um. Miss…it is ok…" she accidentally poked his side, and he collapsed upon the ground, passed out.

"Ah!" the poor woman gasped, and ran away. A few minutes later, a small child was running at full speed, chasing a ball, which sailed over the poor collapsed Sohma. The little girl tried to stop, but stepped onto a fallen bottle of thyme, and slipped. She tried to catch herself, but to no avail. She landed upon the unconscious Sohma.

**Poof** As the child watched, the smoke cleared, and on the ground laid an adorable little monkey, Ritsu. The wind blew and the child stared. She was amazed. "But…you were a girl just now, and now you aren't. You were a human, but now you are a Monkey?" Bewildered she picked up the monkey, and hugged him to her. She smiled. It was so soft and cute!

"Ah." Said a voice, "I see you found my monkey."

The child looked up. A man with dark black hair, and a traditional outfit stood before her. "Your monkey?" she said confused. "But she was a girl, and now she is a monkey."

"Yes, yes I know. The monkey's name is Ritsu, and she is a magic monkey!"

"Magic?" she looked even more confused.

"Um-Hm." Shigure said smiling. "She's magic! She likes to turn into a girl and run away from me. But her dinner is getting cold and so she has to come home now. Actually she will turn into a girl again on the way home."

"Oh… I had wanted to-" the little girl said sadly.

"Keep her?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. But she has to come home, oh, see, she's waking up." Ritsu looked up. "Shigure!" he jumped from the little girl to Shigure.

"Ahh-huh!" she gasped.

"See." Said Shigure, "Magic, I taught Ritsu to talk."

"Bye!" Ritsu called happily waving.

……………………………………

They walked for some time. Shigure paused when Ritsu transformed back, and handed him his Kimono. "You know Ritsu; you need to be more careful. That little girl saw you. It is just good I came along when I did." He lectured. "I was on my way to fetch Hatori, Tohru is making dinner, and since you're here, why don't you join us?"

"Oh. I would not want to intrude. And I do not have a gift…" Ritsu began.

"That is fine. Just bring one next time." Shigure said. "Now come on. Let's fetch Ha-ri together."

"Okay." Ritsu said smiling softly.

……………………………………….

Tohru busied herself spooning leek Miso soup and soba noodles onto everyone's plates and bowls. She placed a plate of peaches onto the middle of the table, and a second plate of stewed leeks and spring onions beside it.

Every guest thought in unison, 'What's with all the leeks?'

Kyo walked into the kitchen and at the sight and smell of the onions and especially the leeks, promptly passed out onto the ground. Shigure then immediately grabbed a handful of stewed leeks and began shoving them up Kyo's nose. Hatori kept eating, without a second glance at Shigure, and turned to Tohru.

"Tohru-San." He said to her. "These leeks are delicious."

Tohru beamed at the compliment.

Yuki snickered to himself at he listened to Shigure's nonstop laughter. He delved into his own meal, happy that justice had been dealt.

………………………………………………

"Honda-San?" asked Yuki. "Where is Ritsu?"

"Sleeping." She replied. "He has had a tiring day."

Yuki looked up. "Yes. Yes he did."

"You look like that too…a tiring day Yuki?" she said as she brushed her hand against his face.

"Yes." He looked at her and smiled. In that moment, the doorbell sounded, and Shigure went to answer it. Before Shigure could open the door, it flew open and standing there, in a long black kimono, pink and light blue flowers on it, was Kiera. "Where is Miss. Tohru Honda?"

****************************************

"May I come in?" a shy voice questioned from the hospital door. Much to Haku's surprise, the bed was empty. "Excuse me?"

Arching a brow, he looked toward the bathroom door. The open door and light on, sparked Haku's curiosity, and he stepped toward the doorway. He peered inside, to see Gene standing in front of the mirror.

"You shouldn't be here." Gene informed him, not looking away from the mirror, as she raised the scissors to her hair. "Leave. Now."

As she stared blankly into the mirror, thin slightly curly hair fell into the sink. She forced herself to stay white. If her personality changed, and she went black, who knows what she would do.

Haku took a step toward her, it being obvious she was fighting something. "Maybe you should---"

"I SAID GO!!" Gene shouted, spinning around and aiming the scissors at his throat. "You have no business here outsider!"

"Gene?" a familiar voice sounded from the doorway, it belonging to none other than the Ox Zodiac himself. Hatsuharu.

"Oh! It's Haru! Nice of you to finally visit me!" Gene shouted, throwing the scissors down on to the floor. "I've been waiting, Ox!"

"Hmm. Black eh?" Haru thought aloud, not at all fazed by Gene's violent gestures.

"Uh…" Haku stampered for words, which seemed to get stuck in his throat, no further. "What's going on?" he finally forced out.

"You need to leave." Haru grabbed his shoulder and led him out the door.

After they had been left alone, Haru went to grab Gene's arm, but to no avail. Gene flung her arm back, and the other arm forming a fist which would connect into Haru's jaw. Stumbling back, Haru applied pressure to his jaw, which Gene had slugged. Grabbing anything in reach Gene began to throw them rapidly at Hatsuharu.

As soon as the toiletries began to fly, Haru covered his head with his arms, "Gene! Control yourself!" he yelled in an attempt to stop the items from being thrown. When the flow of random toiletries, had subsided, Haru lowered his arms from about his head. A large lamp struck Haru in the face, and shattered on impact, leaving a large welt, in the dead center of his forehead. Once she ran out of things in reach, she switched to her fists once more. Before she had the chance to hit him, Haru beat her to it with a quick punch to the gut. It hadn't been hard, just enough to stop her.

Grasping her shoulders, Haru gave a light shake. "Gene, stop it." He spoke sternly. "Do you realize what you're---?"

Before Haru had a chance to finish his sentence, Gene's eyelids fell shut, and she collapsed in his arms. Apparently getting through to her, Haru rolled his eyes, and carried her to the bed.

During the fight, Gene had cast a lot of fear into Haku. He had run to the hospital staff, and security, telling them about the fight that had broken loose.

A light knock came to Gene's hospital room door, it opening shortly. Two male security guards and a female nurse entered, walking straight to Haru.

"There was a fight reported." A tall thin man questioned, his glasses making a glare. "We're going to have to ask you to remove yourself from this hospital, and do not return."

"The fight wasn't any of our faults…" he attempted.

"Please excuse yourself from the hospital, or we will be forced to take action." He inched up his glasses.

"I'm sorry…I'm staying with her." Haru's voice was final. Turning away from them, Haru grabbed Gene's hand. Unaware, Haru jumped slightly at the crackle of the mans walkie-talkie.

"We have an insubordination case here. It may get hostile." The guard said over his walkie-talkie, as the other one laid his hand on Haru's shoulder. Not much was said after that. Haru stood and flung the man's arm off of him.

"Don't touch me." He said flatly, serious. "I'll let myself out." Hatsuharu turned and shouldered Haku out of the way. He glared at him, making him flinch. He ran down the hall at full speed. The guards realized what he had done, and immediately broke into a sprint, and chased after him, while the nurse approached Gene's bedside.

"Hmmm." She said to herself. "Such unusual hair…Hm. Oh well. It is a shame we have to restrain you dear," she said to Gene, as she pulled out two heavy leather bands, and tied them around each of Gene's wrists, and attached them to the metal bars on the bed. "Your actions could result fatal…" she gave her an apologetic look, and turned from the bed and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

********************************************

Shigure blinked. "Tohru?" he questioned. "What would you have Tohru for?"

Kiera stared critically at Shigure, trying to decide on whether or not to hit him, for not jumping and running to do as she had requested.

Shigure, seeing and recognizing the look on her face, and what it meant, hurriedly spoke. "Of course it was clearly rude of me to question your motives, Kiera." He stood, and hurried from the room. "My apologies." He bowed.

Kiera sighed, as she looked around. There many ways she could destroy this place, she thought, if she had the energy.

"Um…uh… um…"

She turned and saw Tohru standing near the door, looking rather uncertain.

"Oh. Miss Honda." She smiled. "Please, walk with me."

………………………………

The wind blew softly, their hair fluttering in it. They walked past the tree, the sakura blossoms falling to the ground softly. One landed in Kiera's hair. Tohru noticed, and said, "Kiera." She clasped her hands together and smiled softly. "There is a sakura flower in your hair. It flatters you."

The look of peace on Kiera's face, changed. "So. I need a flower to become me?" she snapped angrily. "Am I not 'pretty' enough?" she flared at Tohru, who blanched.

"Ah! NO! That's not what I meant!" Tohru cried out, now scared of the woman before her. "I meant that you flatter the flower."

**Slap **Tohru's face snapped to the side, and she lost what little balance she had, and fell to the ground; a large red mark on her face, in the shape of a hand print.

"I have a message for you, from Akito himself." Kiera said, to the fallen girl. She reached down and grasped Tohru by her hair, pulling her to her knees by it, and relishing in her pain and tears. "Stay away from Yuki Sohma!" she screeched, and hit her hard in the stomach, causing her to double over.

"Ahh!" cried Tohru in immense pain.

"If you don't," Kiera snarled, hitting her several times about her face and shoulders. "I will be forced to do the same to your precious Yuki."

Through her pain, tears, and the blood that ran in a streak down her face, from a cut just below her hair line, Tohru gasped, "Huh?"

With another couple hits, and kicks to Tohru's legs and sides, "Well," she said grinning like a mad woman, "To put it in simpler terms, if you continue to stay with Yuki, I will destroy him. I will hurt him, then send him away, and erase your memories of all the Sohma." She still had a handful of Tohru's hair. Looking at her with blatant hatred, she muttered. "Disgusting filth." Kiera flung Tohru over to the tree, where she hit the trunk.

"Owah!" she grunted as she struck the rough surface. She fell to the ground, in a crumpled heap. The flowers continued to fall, landing on her bruised and bleeding body. She lay disheveled; her breath coming in short bursts. Her vision blurred, and she faintly saw Kiera walk away. She saw her stop, and heard her call back, "Oh and do not call me Kiera. It is Kiera-Sama to you." She turned and stalked away, leaving Tohru where she had fallen, under the tree.

Tohru lay on the cold ground, feeling the petals cover her body, obscuring her, wishing she had never met Kiera…Sama. She was going to have to get used to saying that. She wished she was home, safe in her room, in her bed. Tohru tried to stand, and failed miserably. She fell once again to the ground, blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4: Through the Keyhole

Disclaimer: we do not own any of the fruits basket characters with the exception of Kiera and Gene. So Natsuki Takaya, please don't sue.

A/N/ the scene changes are as follows. ***********

The time changes are also as follows ………………

A/n 2: this is a link for kiera-sama. .com/albums/f95/inverted_jester/kierasama.jpg

Recap: Tohru tried her hardest to struggle to her feet. She failed miserably, and collapsed to the ground, passing out.

Chapter 4: Through the Keyhole.

When Tohru awoke, she saw worried faces peering down at her.

"She's awake." Hatori said.

Yuki, who had his head on her bed sat up, "Tohru…" he whispered, his face streaked with tears. "Oh Kami…"

She saw every one was there. Shigure was trying not to break down, Hiro, looked slightly moved, but not overly anxious. Kisa was holding Hiro's hand; her eyes were bloodshot from constant crying. Momiji was still crying, and Hatsuharu looking relieved, was trying to comfort Momiji. Ayame looked rather ok, but a bit worried. Ritsu was in shock, looking tired, as if he had a panic attack, and Shigure had had to poke him. Kagura looked scared. And Kyo…where was he?

"Where is Kyo?" she asked feebly. 'Everyone else is here,' she thought, 'Why isn't Kyo here.'

"Onee-Chan!" cried Kisa, stepping up to the bed.

"Kisa…" Tohru said weakly.

"Oh, Onee-Chan! I was so scared!!" she sobbed into Tohru's bedcovers.

"H-how long have I been…" she asked.

"Three hours." Hatori said. "Yuki never once left your side."

"Yuki?" she turned her head to look at him. He stared down at her, a tear streaked smile on his face.

"Everyone out!" Hatori ordered. "Let her rest. In a while you two can make her some soup to eat." He said to Kisa and Momiji. They filed out of the room slowly.

She was left alone with Yuki. He held her hand softly. "I'm so sorry." He said. "Tohru." Yuki kissed her hand.

"Yuki…where's Kyo?"

He looked at her and said, "Three hours ago, you went on a walk alone, with Kiera. She hurt you very badly. She just left you there. We didn't know where you were, we called Momiji to come help. When he got here, we split up. Kyo was almost ready to give up and come back, when he saw a piece of green cloth under the Sakura tree. You were laying there, the flowers had fallen and covered your body, the wind was so strong, and you were almost completely covered. It's just lucky he has good eyes, I guess. When he saw the blood, he guessed immediately what had happened. He picked you up in a way that he would not transform."

Tohru listened to Yuki's explanation patiently.

Yuki continued. "Anyway, Tohru, Hatori said to stay away from Kiera." He fingered her hair, but stopped when she cried out.

"But-but I won't have to see her will I?" Tohru asked panicked. "I won't have to see Kiera…Sama…Kiera-Sama again right? Right, Yuki?" Tohru sounded so frightened, that Yuki said.

"No Tohru. Not if I can help it." He leaned in to kiss her, lightly. He let her deepen the kiss.

********************************

"You shouldn't be doing that." Hatori pointed out as he found Shigure huddled outside of Tohru's room.

"Aww." Pouted Shigure, "Ha-ri! Why'd you have to spoil my fun? It's getting to the good part." He complained.

"And what part would that be?" asked Hatori, bored.

"I think he is gonna go in her shirt!" said Shigure, looking up at Hatori.

Hatori stared at him, his expression unreadable. "Move over." He said seriously, with a straight face, and pushed Shigure over.

"Oho! Ha-ri you old dog!!" Shigure exclaimed in his school boyish voice.

Hatori looked at Shigure questioningly. "Um…Shigure, you're the dog…"

He then turned to the door and put his eye to the keyhole. The sight of Yuki almost on top of her was exhilarating. Shigure began whining. "Ha-riiiii! Stop hogging the view!"

"Be quiet." He replied calmly. As soon as they pulled Yuki's shirt off, his face was drawn away from the key hole by an irritated voice.

"What ARE you doing?" said Kyo obviously annoyed and rather curious as to why the two were huddled together outside of Tohru's door.

"Oh…Kyoooo!" sang Shigure, mysteriously. "Look in the hole…"

"Why?" Kyo demanded. More interested than annoyed he said, "What's in there?"

"Shigure!" Hatori hissed.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Outta the way!" snapped Kyo pushing Hatori over top of Shigure. "Now leave or I'm going to call your editor and tell her you haven't even started that damn manuscript that you told her you finished."

"OK! OK!" Shigure said quickly. "I'll leave. You win Kyon-Kyon!"

As Shigure and Hatori left, Kyo bellowed after them. "Don't call me KYON-KYON!!"

Kyo huffed to himself, and he turned his head to the keyhole. Staring inside, he saw Yuki and Tohru. They were on the bed, and Yuki was kissing along Tohru's collar bone. When he started to lower his head down further, Kyo snarled.

**Slam** The door flew from the hinges. Kyo stood fuming and lowered his leg back to its original position on the floor. Yuki and Tohru pulled apart. Tohru's face was the brightest red.

**Crash** Kyo hit the wall opposite them, in the hall. "Stay out." Yuki said angrily.

***********************************

"Aheheheehehehehh!" the cruel voice laughed. "Ahahahahaha!" he laughed at Tohru's pain, just as Kiera had. "Kiera, did you get a picture?"

"Yes. When she fell unconscious, I snapped one, should I get it laminated and put into a frame?" she asked, serious.

"Later. First I have a small task for you." He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

She kissed him, as thanks for the advice.

He said, "Afterward, come to my suite, and well play a little…game." He said suggestively. His eyes gleamed with passion, mirroring Kiera's.

He left the room, Kiera's eyes on his ass as he left. 'Damn he has a nice ass!' she thought to herself. "Damn. No more thoughts. I must concentrate on my task, so can reap my…rewards…" she grinned as she left the room, licking her lips. She left the Sohma grounds.

**********************************

It had been a few days since Gene's last in counter with Haru. 'Could what the doctor have told him, actually gotten through to him? Is he really going to stay away? No. Haru's rebellious. A nurse's warning wouldn't stop him would it?' Perhaps Gene should flee the scene, and somehow contact Hatori or Shigure? 'Not Hatori…he would probably make me stay, him being a doctor and all.'

A soft groan escaped Gene's lips as she shifted on her bed. Going to move over to her side, she realized that restraints had been applied as a result of her turning black. Gene sighed. "Damn." Gene tugged at the leather bands, pausing when she heard a faint tapping at her window. She looked and met the eyes of the Ox zodiac. Gene's eyes widened with surprised. She closed them again and when she opened them, he was still there.

"Hatsuharu…" Gene spoke softly, barely even a whisper.

Lifting her arms, Gene revealed the restraints to him. As Haru's eyes met the contraption that held his poor cousin captive, his eyes narrowed with anger. If they weren't removed, he was sure to turn black. He laid his hands on the window, balancing quite well for someone who, as the Ox, had little balance. He lifted the window and, proud of himself for not losing his balance, when opening the window, grinned happily. He lifted his leg to swing it inside of the room, and it caught, causing him to promptly fall inside of the room, landing on his face.

Gene held back a snicker. "Are you alright?" she whispered, it being obvious she had found it funny.

Haru stood, laughing at himself a bit, also kind of embarrassed. "I'm fine. What about you Gene?" He was concerned, and his voice betrayed him.

"Yeah. I am ok." She replied quietly.

Trying to remain as quiet as possible, to not alert the doctors, Haru quickly made his way to the bed. Grasping the bands, he began to undo them. It didn't take too long before both restraints were removed.

"Thanks…" Gene whispered.

"Don't thank me yet. We still have to get out of here." Hatsuharu responded, with equal volume. "Gene…" he started. His voice was shaken and mortified. "Your wrists…"

Arching a brow, Gene slowly looked down at her hands. Much to her surprise, they were terribly bruised where the bands were.

They both quickly made it to the window and climbed out, making a quick get away.

*************************************

As Kyo stormed through the underbrush, his mind reverted back to Tohru's room. When he thought of that, he realized how much more he hated him. "I'm gonna kill that damn Yuki!!!!!" he yelled, to the sky. His voice startled the birds in the trees into flight.

"Oh my, my. We do have a temper!" a sickeningly sweet voice echoed from behind a tree. When Kyo glanced over, he say Kiera's sick twisted grin. She was leaning against a tall oak.

"Why you!" he said his temper flaring out of control. "It was you! You hurt her so badly! I will kill you." He said taking a step toward her, menacingly.

She did not flinch. She raised her left eyebrow; she had a smirk on her face. "And what has gotten you so upset, my little, 'Kitty Kyo.'" Her grin widened at the look on his face, at her words.

"K-KITTY KYO!!?" hollered Kyo angrily. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, exactly as it sounds, my little kitty." She said again, as Kyo began to sputter confused and angry. 'I grow tired of this.' Kiera thought to herself, and took time from her busy schedule, to kick him in the gut.

Kyo fell to his knees, as the breath was knocked out of him. His eyes shooting daggers at Kiera. 'You bitch' he mouthed, still unable to speak.

Kiera laughed at his expense. "So." She said, getting to business. "Has that stupid girl heeded my warning as of yet?"

"What warning?" Kyo gasped out, finally able to breath.

"To leave 'that damn Yuki,' as you so simply put it." She examined his face, and reading his eyes, found her answer. "No? What a shame. I will have to stop them by force." She turned to leave, and walked away leisurely.

Kyo leapt to his feet and aimed a high kick toward her face. He felt the satisfying crunch, as his foot connected with her cheek and her head snapped to the side. There was a scrape on her face now, and she fell against a stump. She pushed herself up and launched herself at Kyo, returning the kick, to his chest, and he flew against, and through a tree. Head first.

"Never hit me!" Kiera snarled angry, "It is rude." She walked out of sight.

*********************************

Soon after their escape, Gene had been intervened by Shigure, a few streets before the main house. "There you are!" he exclaimed. "You stood me up on our date." A puppy dog pout formed.

"I was kind of in the hospital." Gene said sarcastically. "What is it you want anyway? Surely you weren't worried about me." Gene gave him a sly, slightly flirtatious grin.

"Actually, Akito's been asking after you lately. A lot, really. Is little Miss Gene replacing Kiera?"

"Ha ha. Very funny." Gene said with a nervous grin.

Haru, still following Gene home, narrowed his eyes at the two of them. "I'll walk you to Akito's…" Haru offered, holding out his hand.

"No. It's ok. I'm fine." Gene said with a smile, pulling away, and walking in the direction of the main house.

"Ahh. Young love." Shigure said teasing Haru, who shot him with a glare before walking away.

Gene ignored Akito's request to go see him, and went straight home, to Shigure's house, soon followed by Shigure.

*********************************

The month of October had crept up on the Sohma's quicker than expected, and Tohru, in spirit of Halloween, an American holiday she had learnt about in her English class last week, and had begun hanging random American style decorations of ghostly creatures, which she had found in an import shop, in windows and on the walls.

"I hope you aren't planning on putting any of that in my room." Kyo grumbled, stomping down the stairs. "It isn't even traditional." He called back up. "O-bon was in August, remember?"

Tohru shrugged to herself, used to Kyo's complaints. She wanted to try something new. Besides she heard from Shigure, that while Kiera was away in America, she had picked up on the holiday, liking it; for obvious reasons of course. 'She could go as herself,' thought Tohru to herself. 'She is scary enough.'

"Would you like some help, Honda-San?" Yuki volunteered his voice calm and gentle.

"Oh, Yuki!" she smiled happily. "No thank you. I am just about finished."

"Oh. Alright." Said Yuki softly, and turning and making his way to the kitchen.

"Damn it!" cursed Gene, stomping through the kitchen, not bothering to take off her boots.

"Aw, Gene!" Momiji called out, as he kicked off his boots and running after her. "What's the matter?"

Tohru's eyes followed Gene and Momiji as they headed upstairs, her eyes filled with concern. The past few months had been hard on Gene, it seemed. She had been on edge lately, and flipping out over the tainted name of 'Akito' being spoken around her. Figuring she would be in the way, Tohru turned around and continued hanging decorations, though her mind wandered to Gene's room, wondering what had went wrong, and if she could be of any help.

******************************************

"It's Halloween tomorrow." Spoke a creamy voice. "Shall we?" the pair huddled on the ground. The girl was leaning over the man.

"Oh I suppose we shall." The man said, in the most seductive way he could. "No reason to disappoint them."

"Or me!" Kiera declared. "You promised me something 'extra.'" He leaned in very close to her. He pulled her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he rested his head on her shoulder, and spoke into her neck, so that his lips made kissing motions as he talked.

"Oh, I suppose I did promise you, didn't I?" he asked, and she nodded. She was becoming very pleased with this little arrangement.

"Well then," he said sitting up and pulling her on his lap. He leaned in to kiss her. They sat like that for several seconds before they pulled back. "I will have to honor that promise." He kissed her passionately, and smiled when she moaned his name into his mouth. Her arms went around his neck again, and she pulled him so close, that they fell over backwards, Akito lying on top of her.

********************************************

"Hiro?" asked Kisa timidly. "Why is your sister spending so much time with Akito?"

They were on their way to the movies. They were going to see the new Mogeta movie. "Um." Said Hiro, "I don't know, my mum says that Kiera may have a 'thing' for Akito." He added casually.

"What!? A thing? Doesn't that mean that your sister **likes **Akito?" asked Kisa, amazed.

"Well, actually, while we are on the subject, he summoned her today." They stopped to pay the teller.

"Two for Mogeta please." Kisa said politely.

When Hiro paid the man, the ¥ 2000, and took the tickets, handing one to Kisa.

"Thank you and please enjoy the show."

They continued to talk as they got their popcorn. "Then doesn't that mean, that Akito likes your sister then, Hiro?" asked Kisa as they took their seats, and the previews came on. "I mean, if he is calling her to him all the time, and she practically lives at the main house now, right?"

"Yeah. But I don't fully understand it either. It is confusing…I-"

"SHUT UP! The movies on!" a voice yelled.

Kisa's eyes welled up with tears, and Hiro, seeing this stood and blocked the screen partially. He turned and said angrily back, "Wow, like you have room to talk! We were whispering! You were yelling! Don't you have manners? Don't you think about anyone but yourselves? Maybe we are talking about something important!" he snapped. "Common Kisa, lets get out money back." Hiro took her by the hand and led her from the room.

Stopping in front of the teller once again Hiro held out his hand. "I want my money back. Everyone was rude, kept talking and yelling, and made Kisa cry."

"I'm sorry. No refunds." He said as if a recording.

"Do you know who I am? I am Hiro Sohma. Akito Sohma is the head of my family, the Sohma are the most influential family in all of Tokyo. We can sue you for incompetence, now I want my money back!" After they were handed their money and free movie passes, they turned and went to the park.

**************************************************

"AAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" screamed Tohru. "Ahhhhh!" she scrambled backward, in abject terror.

"Tohru!" cried Momiji. "What's wrong?"

"S-S-S-Spider!!!" she screamed pointing behind Momiji.

He turned and saw where she was pointing to. "Ah! Oh Tohru!" Momiji said fondly. "It's just a rubber spider that you hung up!" he pulled it down and let it go. It bounced back. "Common, Tohru! Let's go outside and play!" the two ran off but Tohru couldn't remember.

'I didn't put that there…did I?' she thought to herself. As they threw leaves at each other, a dark figure stood in the shadows of the upstairs, watching them. Laughing.

Tohru threw a large pile of leaves at Momiji, who jumped, taken off guard. He had been staring at the house, at Gene's room.

"Are you ok Momiji?" asked Tohru concerned for him.

"Yes. I am just worried about Gene. She was so upset today, and wouldn't tell me why. She even blew off Haru." Momiji explained sighing.

"Oh." Tohru thought for a moment. "Well. We can cook her favorite meal for dinner!" she exclaimed.

Momiji giggled and took Tohru's hand, both walking back inside.


	5. Chapter 5: A not so deserving punishment

Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. Natsuki Takaya owns fruits basket. We just own the characters, Kiera and Gene, and of course the plot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX is for time change

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx is for scene change

Chapter 5: A not so deserving punishment.

Lying on her bed, Gene stared up at her ceiling, deep in thought. The time was approaching quickly. Gene's freedom was quickly running out. A few days until Halloween, and the last chance Gene had to prevent the end of her life outside of the main house. She could run, but…where to? There was no one who could help her. No Sohma. Defiantly no outsiders. Akito would make her life even worse if she confided in someone other than the family.

A light knocking came to her door, breaking her from her trance like state. Sitting up she looked to the door as it opened. Shigure entered.

"Why hello, Gene." He flashed a flirtatious smile, and sat down beside her.

"What do you want Shigure." Gene questioned, resting her chin on her knees, looking at him.

"Well, tomorrows Halloween, are you going to the Sohma Halloween party?"

"I don't know, maybe." She said.

"Well, in that case lets go together." He grinned. "Since you stood me up on our last date. This will make up for it."

Never really paying attention to Shigure, Gene fell back into thought.

"Hm? Oh, sure." She answered looking out her window.

"Great!" Shigure yelped with excitement. Hopping up he strode to the door of Gene's room, glancing back at her distant gaze. Shrugging it off, he left her to her thoughts, and pranced downstairs to the kitchen where he found Kyo drinking milk straight from the carton.

Kyo glared at Shigure. "What are you doing being so cheerful in the morning?" he snarled.

"I have a date with Gene!" Shigure gasped, stars in his eyes.

Kyo rolled his eyes at Shigure, before saying, "Isn't that what you said last time?"

He opened the refrigerator, and searched for a snack to tide him over until dinner.

Shigure heard a knock on the door. He pranced over to it singing, "I have a date with Gene! I have a date with Gene!" He opened the door and saw Akito standing there. His smile evaporated at the sight of him. Why was Akito here? And why was he alone? Something serious must have happened.

Pushing his way past Shigure, Akito looked about the room. "Where is Gene?" he asked.

"She's in her room, I can go and get her if you want." Shigure offered.

"Make sure no one disturbs us." Said Akito, stepping past Shigure, ignoring his offer.

"Yes, Akito-Sama." Said Shigure bowing slightly.

Akito made his way up the stairs and past Kyo's room, past Tohru's room, and then, turning left, slid open the door to Gene's room. His grin was felled as he found her room to be empty. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Perhaps she had just gone out for a minute. He would wait. He sat on the corner of her bed, waiting for her to return. After several moments had passed, he began to pace, and grew more and more impatient.

He stood, and grabbed the pillow from the bed; he gripped it tight, before tearing it to shreds. He smiled at the falling feathers, and ripped her second pillow. He completely demolished Gene's room. Her clothes were strewn across the floor, her makeup was also scattered. He punched the mirror of her vanity, breaking the glass. He spotted a lipstick on the floor near his feet. He bent to pick it up, and upon opening it, noticed the black color. He smiled. He then wrote on the mirror, a message to Gene, before leaving the room.

Shutting the door behind him, Akito headed down the stairs and straight to the door, knocking Tohru out of his way.

"Ahh" gasped Tohru as she hit the wall. "Um, Akito-Sama, where…didn't you go to see Gene?" she asked tentivly. As he opened the door, he turned and fixed a death glare on her. He stopped walking and smiled sweetly at her. His eyes, however, were not smiling.

'Um…why is Akito-san smiling?' Tohru thought to herself. She shrugged to herself and smiled back at him just as sweetly. As she did so, his smile changed. His eyes darkened. He lunged forward and brought his arm back and swung it toward Tohru.

His hand hit the mark, and her face snapped to the side. "How dare you!" he screamed in a rage. "How dare you smile at me? You who know nothing about me, except what I let you know!" he kicked at her side angrily. "You stupid woman, how dare you disrespect me in such a way!"

Akito put his foot on Tohru's chest and he sneered down at her. "You are a worthless being. One such as you doesn't even deserve to be in my presence, let alone smile at me. I shall teach you a lesson you won't soon forget."

As Akito lifted his leg to deliver a stomp to Tohru's chest, Yuki and Kyo walked into the room from behind him.

"What the hell!!" Kyo yelled. He rushed towards the two. Thrusting out his arm, he knocked Akito out of the way. He flung himself down beside Tohru. "Tohru! Tohru are you ok?" he asked, worried.

"Tohru…" Yuki stuttered, frozen in place. "A-Akito…why would you…"

"Oh. Yuki, Tohru-san and I were having a little conversation, and she said something, very rude of her, and I just had to punish her."

As Akito finished his sentence, Kyo had stood and leapt at him, fists flying. "AKITO!!" he screamed as he threw his body weight into the punch. He hit Akito in the shoulder causing him to step back. Kyo spun on his heel to attack again, but was stopped by a kick to the face. He flew back and hit the wall. He slid down the wall and slumped onto the ground.

"Do not strike me Cat. My little…Monster. You have already killed your own mother; do not lay a hand on me again. I forbid it." Akito sneered at him, as he turned and left the estate.

Yuki watched as Akito got into the black car, and drove off, before snapping out of it and rushing to Tohru's side. He hesitantly lowered himself to kneel beside her, gently touching her shoulder, getting her attention. She turned her head to look at him, and he flinched at the look in her eyes; defeat, hurt, and betrayal.

Yuki felt ashamed that he hadn't done what his stupid cousin had done, and rushed to her as soon as he had seen her lying there. That was the second time he had failed to protect her, and the second time he had failed to help her once he had realized. A single tear fell. "I'm sorry…Tohru, I am so sorry…" Yuki couldn't look at those eyes anymore. He stood and turned, almost running into Kyo, who was standing behind him, looking at him with accusing eyes. He turned his head away, so he didn't have to see Kyo's face. "Take care of her." He said hurrying out the door.

Kyo knelt beside Tohru. "I am going to call Hatori and then I will be right back ok?" he waited for her nod before standing and running down the hall for the phone. Shigure was on it. Without a word, Kyo grabbed the phone from him, hung up on his editor, and dialed the number for the main house.

It rang a few times before the receptionist picked it up. She spoke in a snooty voice. "Main Sohma house, how may I help you?"

"I need to speak with Sohma Hatori. Right now." Kyo demanded.

"I am sorry, but Sohma-san is in a meeting right now, may I take a message?"

"Yeah, tell him to get his ass over to Sohma Shigure's house immediately, there has been an emergency. We need him here right now."

"As you wish, I will relay your message after Sohma-san is out of his meeting-"

"No you stupid idiot! He needs the message now; don't make me call his personal phone. Get him here right the fuck now!" Kyo snarled angrily into the phone.

The receptionist muttered under her breath as she said, "One moment please," Kyo heard her walking a short distance, the opening of a door, voices, and hurried footsteps.

"Hello?"

"Hatori, its Tohru! Akito, he attacked her!" Kyo said the desperation in his voice evident.

"I am on my way. Kyo. What I need from you is to stay by her side. Get her some water, and try to clean any cuts she may have. I will be there shortly."

"Yeah, I understand." Kyo said as the hung up. He turned and say Shigure staring at him impatiently.

"Are you done? I was on the phone you know." He asked pouting.

"Screw your damn phone, and go get me some water. Bring it to Tohru's room. And bring a clean cloth also." He stared at Shigure, who hadn't moved. "DO IT!" Kyo yelled. Shigure yelped and turned and ran to the kitchen.

Kyo went back to Tohru, and knelt beside her. "Tohru, Hatori is on his way, but right now I have to get you to your room. Can you help?" he asked.

"Y-Yes." She said weakly, as Kyo helped her to her feet. She held on to his shoulder tightly, as they began to climb the stairs that led to her room. Kyo knew this wasn't the time, but he couldn't help but revel in the closeness of her. He opened her door, and led her to the bed. He helped her lay down on it.

They looked over as Shigure came puffing into the room with the warm water and cloth. He handed it to Kyo, who turned to Tohru and began checking her for open cuts. As he cleaned a particularly nasty one on her cheek, he spoke. "Shigure, Hatori is coming. Let him in when he arrives." Shigure nodded and left the room with out a word.

"Kyo…what Akito-Sama said, is it true?" Tohru asked as he began cleaning a minor cut on her shoulder.

Kyo looked at her, "No. Tohru, I didn't." he stated. He looked into her eyes, which showed that she had just wanted confirmation.

"I didn't think so." She said satisfied.

"Tohru, did I never tell you?" Kyo asked, and continuing when she shook her head in the negative. "My mother, when I was a young child, she died; committed suicide."

Tohru's eyes opened in horror.

"She said that she could not bear to live, and it was because of me. She never said it; in fact she was a kind mother. My father, who resents me, told everyone that she had told him that she never loved me, never wanted me, and that I had driven her to the point of death." Kyo said eyes never leaving Tohru's cut, although he had stopped cleaning. "After that, he told Akito that I am dangerous, and cause nothing but suffering, and then, I met Shishou. He took me in, and raised me as his own child. But still, everyone at the main house, views me as nothing but a monster, who took his own mothers life. So in that fact, I see where they got the notion, that I, a mere child, could take the life of his caring and devoted mother."

"Kyo…" Tohru's hand rose and caught the tear that had escaped Kyo's eye. "I don't think that, I could never think that of Kyo." She smiled weakly up at him.

Shigure popped his head in the room. "Haa-san's here." He said as he stepped aside for Hatori to step through.

The examination took about fifteen minutes, before Hatori stepped from the room. She will be ok. Just a few cuts and scrapes. A couple bruises but that is all. He handed Shigure an ointment. "Have her put this on the cuts twice a day for a week, and she should be all set."

"Thanks Haa-san." Shigure said gratefully. "I will make sure of it."

Hatori nodded and walked to his car. He opened the door and once he was in, lit a cigarette. He inhaled deeply, and sighed as he breathed out. "Just one day with no accidents. Is it too much to ask?"

Hatori drove back to the main house, Akito had called when he was checking Tohru, and he had ignored it. There was sure to be trouble. He pulled past the entrance gates and up the ten minute long driveway.

He pulled up to the main house, and turned off his car. He got out and locked it before walking to the door, and replacing his outside shoes with the inside ones that were lain out.

Upon entering, he saw Akito was waiting. "Akito-Sama, Where is Kiera-Sama?" he asked, confused as to why she wasn't by his side.

"She is on an errand." Akito supplied. "Now go get me some tea," He turned and headed toward his room. He called over his shoulder, "and bring me some soumen." He didn't wait for an answer, as he left.

"Yes Akito-Sama." Hatori muttered.

Akito paced about his room, thinking about what he had done to Tohru Honda. Should he have hit her? Should he have lost his temper? "Oh well." He said to himself. "She should not have smiled at me."

He began to mutter under his breath.

"Stupid woman…not being there when I went out of my way to visit her…should have been there…punish…other stupid woman…should have let me alone…smile at me…punish her too…Yuki…in the way…Kyo…stupid monster…in the way too…never get what I want…punish all of them…deserves it…teach a lesson…"

Before he had realized it, there was a knock on the door. "Akito-Sama, your tea and noodles," Hatori said.

"I don't want it." He snapped.

"But Akito, you said-" Hatori asked confused.

"I lied!" he said, "Now go away!"


	6. Chapter 6: A Way to Relieve the Pain

Disclaimer: we do not own fruits basket, we also do not make a profit from this story. We only own the characters Gene and Kiera. Oh, and the plot.

Authors note:

The scene changes are:

Xxxx

And the time changes are:

XXX

**NOTE: this chapter has some parts in it that we do not want younger readers to see. Although this story is rated mature so that shouldn't be a problem, except we know how kids are. I repeat; if you don't like people physically hurting themselves, skip over the italicized portions.**

Chapter six: A Way to Relieve the Pain.

Night had settled. The day of Gene's fate, had caught up to her quicker than she had realized. Akito expected her to marry him and bare his child, an heir, for the sake of the other zodiacs, including himself. But what Gene wondered was why did Akito choose her, what had she ever done to him? Not counting all those times she had disobeyed a direct order from either him, or Kiera, in front of the family. Or the times that she and Hatsuharu ditched the new years banquet. They had caught hell for that, both times. Besides, she had never asked to be the wolf zodiac.

Gene hadn't gone home yet. How could she. Akito must be looking for her. Since that time, where Hatori had called her cell, and told her that she was to move into the main house, she hadn't done it. She had run to Shigure-nii-san's house. He let her live there, worry free. Well, most of the time, it was very distracting to have to avoid him when he was in a playful mood, damn pervert. He was always flirting.

The next time she came face to face with Akito, she would surely get a beating. If not from him, then from that damn Kiera. She hated Gene, more than anyone else in the family, save the cat. So that was it. No one could help her, no one would. She was completely alone. The only person that she could think of that wouldn't turn her in to Akito was her cousin Haru. Perhaps he could be of some help, maybe hide her out.

She made her way through the trees, on the main Sohma property, until she came to the house where Hatsuharu lived. She climbed up a nearby tree, and crawled out on a branch to drop onto the tiny ledge under his window. She pulled herself up to look inside Haru's room. She caught a flash of blond hair, and quickly dropped back out of sight.

As she hung on to the window sill by one hand, Gene shifted her bag of clothes higher up her shoulder, and pondered. Should she let Momiji help? He had always been there for her, almost as much as Haru had. He had never once let her down. Deciding in the affirmative, she turned back to the window and tapped on the glass.

Both heads turned, eyes locking onto Gene's. They sat for a minute, staring in shock. Gene hoped they would hurry, clouds were blowing in fast. Before either Hatsuharu or Momiji could stand to open the window, it began to pour. Gene felt the water hitting her. It was cool, and refreshing. Gene was soon soaked.

Momiji was the first to the window, almost tripping over a pair of Haru's leather pants. He opened the window, and his eyes met Gene's, as a slight gust of wind blew his hair out of his face. He stepped aside, and let Gene into the room. Haru handed her a towel to dry off with.

"Thank you." Gene said gratefully.

"Your welcome." Haru said smiling at her. "But what are you doing here at this hour?"

Gene jumped slightly at the question. "Akito's looking for me." She said in explanation.

"What's he looking for you for?" Momiji asked. He shut the window softly, cutting off the rain that had been coming into the room.

Gene walked to the bed, and sat down on it softly. She turned to the boys. "You can not, under any circumstances, tell anyone about this."

The two boys both nodded, intrigued.

"Well," Gene started hesitantly. "Have you heard what is supposed to happen?"

"No…" Momiji answered quietly, slightly leaning towards Gene, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I guess it was supposed to be a secret…then maybe I shouldn't say anything." She thought aloud.

"NO!"

Both Gene and Hatsuharu looked at Momiji, shocked from his outburst.

"I mean, if it is hurting you, then you should let someone know and they can help, right?" said Momiji, blushing.

"Akito-san is involved, isn't he?" Haru asked Gene, who nodded.

Momiji's eyes widened as he gasped out, "He's not going to send you away again is he?"

"It's something to that effect." Gene sighed. "The thing is…I have to marry him, and bare an heir."

The room fell silent at those words. Momiji and Hatsuharu stared at Gene in complete confusion. Haru developed a sneer. "You're supposed to have his kid?" he questioned in disgust.

Momiji was silent, which was quite unusual for him.

"But why?" Haru asked another question.

"Because," Gene began, but halted as she heard footsteps. "Someone's coming." She whispered.

"Oh Momiji…" a familiar, sinister voice hissed.

"It's Kiera!" Gene gasped, diving under the bed, just before the door opened. From this vantage point she could only see Hatsuharu's feet; Momiji's were above the sheet, and the hem of Kiera's Kimono. 'Geeze she sure likes black.' Gene thought to herself.

"Yes, Kiera-san? Did you need something?" Momiji said helpfully. As Kiera stalked over, Gene pulled back further from the edge of the bed. She listened intently.

Kiera's eyes scanned the room. Nothing was out of place, although Momiji's hair was a bit damp, she noticed. Glancing at the now closed window, she saw wetness around the sill. They must have had the window open. She then looked at Hatsuharu's defiant face, she glared at him.

She grinned as she turned to Momiji, taking in his innocent face, and his eyes overflowing with fear. Yes this would work quite nicely. "How dare you!" she began. "How dare you betray me? Betray Akito?! And for what? That wench you call a girlfriend?!" she glared at him, knowing that her eyes scared Momiji the most.

"Hey, Kiera…" Haru began.

"And You!" Kiera's attention was then directed to Hatsuharu. "You protect her! After everything we have been through, everything we have worked towards, you ruined it!" she snarled. "She is missing…and I know you two know where she is!" she stated as she stood away from Momiji, who was still very frightened.

"If you both wish to keep what freedom you have, I suggest you spill the beans…or you'll get that dark room that traumatized your sweet little Yuki." Kiera then turned on one heel, and walked from the room, slamming the door behind her. A few moments later, Gene felt it was safe enough to leave the confines of the bed.

As she squirmed out, a hand appeared in her view. Looking up, she saw Momiji, blushing, holding out his hand. She blushed also and took it. Once she was on her feet, they heard the front door slam shut, and upon running to the window, they looked out upon darkness. A maniacal laugh rang through the silence, and Kiera's voice violently shrieked, "Revenge!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Um, please Shigure-san…" Tohru stuttered. "P-Please leave him alone!" tears poured down her face as Ritsu shrieked, "I'm sooo sorry!!!" and running through the house.

Ritsu had come to visit, about an hour earlier, and had stated, "I hope I am not imposing."

"You are." Shigure said with a smile. He had begun to torture poor Ritsu to the point whereYuki, who had entered the room and had surveyed the situation, stretched out his arm and poked him in the side. They watched him slide to the floor in an unconscious heap.

As Tohru watched Yuki, she thought back. As much as she liked Yuki, over the past few months, since the situation with Kiera-Sama attacking her, he hadn't really been there. Well he had, but he wasn't when it was needed. Like when she was virtually covered in bugs, it wasn't Yuki that saved her, it was Momiji. When she was overrun with house work, and had to work overtime at her job, it wasn't Yuki that helped her. Shigure had cleaned up the kitchen and Kyo had made dinner and come and got her.

When Akito attacked her, it wasn't Yuki that ran to save her, to see if she was ok, or go after Akito, crazy with revenge. Kyo had, and had gotten a nasty cut on the side of his forehead, from Akito's kick. Yuki had just stood there. And since yesterday he had been avoiding her, afraid to even touch her hand.

It was nothing to do with what Kiera said, but Tohru had made up her mind. "Yuki?" she asked softly. "Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Oh, Tohru. Um, yeah. Lets go to my room and we can talk." Yuki said, leading the way.

When they came to his room, he opened the door and they sat on the bed. "What did you want to talk about?" Yuki asked, trying to kiss her.

Tohru squirmed a bit, uncomfortable. Yuki realized this and asked, "Are you ok Tohru?"

"Um…no I-" she began, "Yuki, I can't do this anymore. I can't keep on pretending that it is there, when it's not. I just don't feel it anymore."

Yuki stared in shock. Was she breaking up with him? They hadn't even gone all the way, and she decides this now? "Tohru, where is this all coming from?" he was scared now. Plus, Tohru wouldn't do this, not as a joke…she wouldn't…couldn't.

"I don't know, Yuki..." Tohru began, thinking of a way that she could explain. "I have been feeling this way for several months, and-"

"Wait…months? You mean you didn't just decide this?" Yuki asked, confused.

"No. I have started to feel like this since…well since Kiera-Sama-" she admitted.

"But I was there for you! I held your hand! Tohru you know this!" Yuki interrupted. He was panicking now, why didn't she see. Couldn't she tell that he loved her?

"I'm sorry. Yuki, you need someone who is right for you and I need, the someone who is right for me, who is there when I need him to be…" she stopped talking abruptly. 'That's right. I do have someone who is there. All the time he is by my side, always making me smile. He complains, but he does show that he cares…this isn't the first time I thought this…I think, maybe, I like him. Not Yuki, who I said yes to because he looked so nervous, and then again, Yuki was my first boyfriend. So, maybe I've learned something from all this…ah! Yuki is talking. I had better listen to what he is saying…'

"You are the one for me Tohru, I can't help it. I just love you." Yuki finished.

Tohru sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Yuki-Kun, but, I don't." she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "I'm sorry. But this is how it's going to have to be." She stood and with one last glance at the frozen Yuki, left the room.

"Tohru…" Yuki whispered, his heart breaking. He sat there for several moments while an extremely giddy Kyo rushed down the stairs to comfort Tohru. 'Yes! She dumped him!'

**A/N: the No-No. If you are offended by own bodily harm do not read. I do not wish to offend. Thus, the warning.**

_Yuki stood, as if like in a trance. He slowly walked to his closet, and opened the door. He searched for several seconds, before locating a small box, about the size of a chopsticks case. He picked it up and lifted the lid. The closet light glinted off of the metallic handle. Yuki took the item from within, and replaced the box to its original hiding place, under the floorboard. "Tohru." he said again, as he walked quietly into the bathroom. _

_He shut, and locked the door. He wondered how long it had been, since he'd last done it. He pulled the stretchy material away from his skin and took a deep breath as he peered at it. They were still there. The scars hadn't faded yet._

'_It's been almost 4 years. Shouldn't they be gone now?' he thought to himself as he picked up the metallic tool. He opened it and felt the blade's edge. "Still sharp…" he muttered. He ran his finger over the pale white skin. He gripped tightly, and then released it. He brought the blade to his creamy skin, and slowly pulled the razor across it, opening an old scar._

_He felt the pain. Red hot pain seared his left wrist. He closed his eyes as it enveloped him. He let his head fall back against the wall. After the initial pain subsided, it dulled to a gentle, but persistent throbbing. He glanced downward. Blood was pooling into the deep tub, mixing with the water from before. Pinkish-red swirls of his pain, in front of his eyes. He was numb now. He needed to feel it again. _

_Once more he placed the razor against his now bloody wrist. This time, it hit only clear skin. No scars in the way to slow the blood flow. He watched the blood ooze from the two inch long cut on his arm. One, two, and then three tears fell onto the skin, dyed red by his emotions. He hesitated, and then raised his wrist to his small mouth. His lips covered the wound, licking at it, tasting his pain. _

_He had to leave the bathroom soon, dinner, but then, "Tohru." he said as more tears fell, and he collapsed onto the floor sobbing. _

_Conveniently a light knock came to the bathroom door. _

"_Occupied." Yuki stated as he gazed down upon the crimson pain falling from his wrist. _

"_It's Ritsu…I'm sorry, but how long are you going to be in there?" he questioned, his voice full of hesitation._

"_Until I'm done." Yuki stated sternly. _

"_I'M SORRY!! I'M SOOOOO SORRRRRYYYYY!! WILL YOU EVER FORGIVE MEEEEE?!?! NO! I CANNOT ACCEPT YOUR FORGIVENESS! I DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE! I'M SORRY! I'M SOOO SHAMLESSSSS!!" He ranted._

_Yuki shook his head softly, rolling his eyes. Ritsu always acted this way and Yuki had learned early on to ignore it. He just lifted the razor, this time to his forearm. He began carving the name of 'Tohru' into his arm. Was it really over between them? Was she just like all the rest? Was it ever real? Yes it was real, that much he could tell by the pain in his chest. But if even Tohru didn't want him, then maybe Akito was right. Maybe he did belong in that dark, dark room built especially for him. _

_At that thought, the sight of his blood, and the razor, a bead of sweat rolled down his brow. Yuki's stomach turned and he lunged himself at the toilet, his nausea winning the battle and threw up. He wiped his mouth, rinsed it. Yuki rolled his sleeve down over his bare arm, and left the bathroom, passing poor Ritsu, who was bouncing in place outside the door._

**A/N: that is it for this portion of 'Tut-tut Yuki.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't go home…" Gene stated, pacing Haru's bedroom floor. "I'll never see the light of day again…"

"We'll hide you as long as we can Gene." Momiji said kindly taking her hand.

"Yeah." Hatsuharu agreed. "Akito hardly shows his face around here, although, I think Kiera knows. And what's worse, she knows we know, she knows." Haru finished. He looked at Gene and Momiji who were looking at him dumbstruck. "Well think of it this way, she saw the water on the windowsill, Momiji's hair was wet, and there was a towel, which wouldn't have been needed for just closing the window, and getting a bit of rain on him. Plus…" Haru paused, "You took off your shoes remember, kicked them off while you were drying your hair. We didn't have time to hide them, she got here so fast."

Momiji gasped in horror. "What do you think she will do? And why didn't she find her when she had the chance?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should just go to my mother. See if she can be of some help; maybe pay them off or something." Gene leaned back, Momiji sitting next to her.

"Are you absolutely sure of that?" Haru asked.

Gene shrugged a shoulder. "Who knows? Hell, the way Kiera is, she would probably just keep the money my mother gives her, and continue to torture me." She rolled her eyes as Momiji agreed with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, but your mother isn't the easiest person to get along with." Haru pointed out.

"I know, but if I don't at least try, I think the only way to escape this fate, will be to go back to boarding school." Gene rolled her eyes.

"No Gene! Please don't go back to boarding school! We'll miss you!" Momiji pleaded.

"If it is the only way to stop this from happening, then I am gonna have to do it. Hell, I have more freedom there than I ever will here if I am forced to marry and have a kid with Akito." She sighed softly, looking over at Momiji.

"Tomorrow is Halloween. My time has run out. What am I going to do?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he wiped the tears off of his face, he saw Ritsu running up to him, looking frantic. "Um, are you sick Yuki-kun? There was a mess on the seat, and," he gulped audibly, "There was blood in the bathtub!"

Poor Ritsu looked so panicked, that Yuki raised his arm to scratch his ear as he laughed at him. His arm rose from the sleeve slightly, and Ritsu caught a glimpse of scarlet.

"Oh my Kami! Yuki-kun you are bleeding!" Ritsu grasped Yuki's arm and pulled the red sleeve up. Several droplets of blood dripped down Yuki's hand and onto the floor. The red name, carved into Yuki's skin, Tohru, stood out like a spotlight.

"Yuki-kun! You must stop this…" Ritsu stuttered, worried for his cousin's safety.

"I can't." Yuki stated plainly. "It's not that easy. And you are going to keep your mouth shut." Yuki grabbed Ritsu and slammed him against the wall. "You tell no one, understand. Not that damn cat, not that Shigure, not Nii-san, and defiantly not Tohru!" Yuki's tone inverted and he sounded angrier and more agitated.

"But, Yuki-Kun," Ritsu began to plead.

"You are going to keep quiet. Do I make myself clear?" Yuki stood close to Ritsu, in a threatening manner, glaring into his eyes.

Keeping quiet, Ritsu hung his head in shame for a brief moment. "I'm sorry," he began. "I'M SOOO SORRRRYYYYY!! IT IS NONE OF MY BUSINESS!! I'M SORRRYYY!! GOMENNNN!! GOMENASAIIII!!! PLEASE! DO NOT TAINT YOUR INNOCENT EYES BY RESTING THEM ON MY SHAMELESS FEATURESSSS!!!" Ritsu hollered while throwing himself at Yuki.

Yuki didn't know quite how to respond to this; well he did, but didn't seem to have the energy. He settled on simply staring in silence. Innocent eyes? Yuki was hardly innocent. If anything, Ritsu was the innocent one. Despite the fact that Ritsu was in collage, no one had ever heard of him having a girlfriend, well or a boyfriend for that matter. Innocent? Yeah right.

Yuki looked down at Ritsu, who at this point was near tears. "Um, you can let go now." Yuki said to Ritsu in a monotonous voice. "And remember, do not tell a soul. Or else." He walked away, his warning placed.

He walked down the stairs toward the kitchen. When he reached the door, he stopped, hearing voices. He knelt next to the door so he could listen.

"I feel so bad, you have no idea." He heard Tohru crying in the kitchen. "I-"

What she would have said next, Yuki never heard, what he did hear was a boys voice. 'Kyo!' he thought angrily.

"Tohru, it is going to be ok. You made the right choice. If you don't love him, then don't stay with him. It isn't right to him or to you. And I told you at the beginning right? I knew he would hurt you, I knew it wouldn't last." Said the comforting voice of Kyo, as Tohru's voice was muffled abruptly.

Yuki edged closer to the door.

"Um…" Tohru sniffled a bit. "Why did you do that?"

"Well, I wanted to comfort you somehow, and if I try to hug you, I'll transform. I'm sorry, if I offended you." Kyo said apologetically.

"Oh no…I um…well…I kind of liked it…and I mean…if you did it again…um…" her voice was once again cut off and Yuki opened the door, peaking inside.

He stopped in his tracks. What he saw almost brought him to his knees. He stood in stunned silence; tears once again began to fall. Kyo was leaning over Tohru kissing her. And she was kissing back. With much more passion than she ever had with him.

He stood, staring, unnoticed, as Tohru slowly wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck. Yuki began to sweat. He decided he didn't want to see anymore. So he turned and left the room to cry in his own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silence filled Haru's room, all three in deep thought. What was Gene to do? Could she go on running? Or meet her fate at Akito's door. Perhaps…there's some other way to stop this. Maybe she should try to stop it by going to her mother. She could stop it where it started. After all, she was the cause of all of this. It was her bright idea to push her disobedient daughter off on a lunatic.

"You guys?" Gene's voice was soft and hesitant.

"What is it Gene?" Haru asked.

"I need to go and see my mother. Maybe she can call off this whole ordeal." She sighed.

Suddenly the door flew open, Akito stepping in, his eyes enraged. "Leaving, Gene?" he roared. "My dear fiancé!" Akito said sarcastically.

He approached her and grabbed her by her shoulders, he pinned her against the wall, glaring into her eyes.

"You dare to disobey ME?" Akito questioned. "You thought you'd get away from me…your mother can't save you this time, or any other time."

"Are you threatening me?" Gene asked.

"Wow you sure are stupid. It is a shame I have to marry such a stupid girl." He yelled.

"Stop! Stop Akito! Please stop!" Momiji begged, taking Gene by the hand and burying his head into her shoulder.

Hushing, Akito glared at Momiji, letting go of Gene. "You're yelling at me?" he questioned, stepping toward Momiji.

Frightened, Momiji stepped away from him.

"Pity…it really is a pity that the rabbit is rebelling. Oh well…a wolf and a rabbit can never be!" he roared.

The three stared at Akito in amazement. What was he talking about? He actually thought they liked each other in that way? He was crazier than they thought.

"Akito, what are you talking about? No one said anything about Momiji and Gene." Haru chimed in.

"Why are you fighting so hard for this?" Gene exclaimed. "You have Kiera. Why can't she bear you a son?"

"Don't talk back to me!" Akito glared. "I have my reasons. I'll see you tomorrow wolf!" he turned on his heel and left.

Gene slumped back on to the bed. "Well…" she said defeated. "I'm fucked."

Momiji's eyes widened at her language.

"I have to go." Gene gathered her shoes, and quickly putting them on, she opened the window.

"Don't go…" Momiji started, pleading for her to stay. His boyish nature came into play, as he pumped his lower lip out.

Gene looked at Momiji, eyeing how he had begged. "I'll be in touch." She said finally, turning to climb out the window. She was on the sill when Momiji grabbed her hand.

"No." he said. "Stay here."

"I have to; else Akito will come to get me…" she paused, thinking for a bit. "Why don't you come with me?"


	7. Chapter 7: Into the Early Night

Disclaimer: we do not own fruits basket. This is the sole property of Natsuki Takaya Sensei. We just added too or three characters of our own and the plot of this fan fiction.

A/N: scene changes are: Xxxx

Time changes are: XXX

Recap: G_**ene paused, thinking for a bit. "Why don't you come with me?"**_

Chapter 7:

Hatsuharu and Momiji looked stunned at her offer. Gene had never invited anyone to go with her when she visited her mother. The family had kept her quite isolated from society. An embarrassment perhaps.

"Your, mother?" Momiji asked. Haru stayed quiet. No one had seen Gene's mother in years, especially not the younger Sohma's. Gene had been the only one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuki sat, unmoving. He heard the wind rustling through the trees, and the birds chirping outside his window.

A door opened, and, "Yuki!!" called a familiar voice. There were loud footsteps outside his door. It flew open with a crash. The profile of his elder brother, Ayame, strode purposely into his room. "We are going to dinner, my dearest younger brother, so grab your coat and we shall be off."

Yuki sat for several seconds, staring at the wall in front of him, he then slowly stood, and made his way across the room and opened his closet. He chose a light blue Chinese style jacket. His preferred clothing style. He left with Ayame, not saying a word.

They walked in silence for a bit, before Ayame broke the silence with a soft voice. "Oh Yuki, is it really that bad?" He sighed softly as he glanced at Yuki. "You didn't start that again did you?" he asked quietly. "Yuki, back then, it was because of Akito and the Dark room…but, did you know that you live with Shigure now, because Haru-san asked him to take you to live with him. He hoped that, with time, and the proper care, you wouldn't feel the need to do that anymore. And, Yuki, you stopped, and we were all so relieved."

Ayame stole a look at Yuki, who was very still. With a quick movement, he grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled the sleeve up. Yuki yanked his arm away, but not quite fast enough. Ayame had seen the fresh cuts. And Tohru's name, carved into his arm.

'Damn!' Yuki thought. 'Ayame of all people knows!'

"Yuki…" Ayame started to say, "I…"

"Stop it!" Yuki cut him off quickly. "You don't understand. Just, forget you ever saw anything!" Yuki demanded. With that, he turned and stalked off in the opposite direction, leaving Ayame to his thoughts.

Ayame could not believe his eyes. Tohru, the girl that Ayame had been so kind to, had caused his precious Yuki to cut. Akito had been right, the 'outsider' had brought calamity to the Sohma household. He began to glare softly at the thought of Tohru. How sweet, and innocent she pulled herself off as. He clenched his fists as he lost himself in thought. He entered his costume store and called the two people he knew would help.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The silence in the room resonated in their ears. Gene had invited Momiji to accompany her, on her visit to her mother during this crisis. The next day, Gene would be forced to marry the one person she despised most; Akito. That would be the last time she would be able to walk on her own without him breathing down her throat.

"I will go with you," Momiji decided.

"Alright, but we have to leave now." Gene said, "The rain has stopped, and the clouds are cleared, but it won't be for long. It will be night soon." She lifted herself onto the window sill.

"Keep in tough you two." Haru said, leaning back on his bed.

The two nodded and as Gene was climbing out of the window, turned back, "Thank you Haru."

He nodded. "You're welcome, now go. Before someone sees you."

"Ok." She said. "Bye."

The hopped down, and hurried down the road.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…dragging him down in sorrow, deeper and deeper, young Yuki fell, surrounded in darkness, alone. Alone he traveled, alone and cold. Poor desperate Yuki, finally found the one release from the agony, and the proof in this, my dear friends, is on my dearest younger brother's arm." Ayame finished dramatically, looking extremely proud of himself.

"Oh my!" Shigure said. "Where on earth did you come up with this story Ayame?"

"Come up with it you say?" Ayame said shocked. "No my dear Gure-san, I have seen the truth. The proof is, as I said before, on Yuki's arm. That filthy weed, that is to say, Tohru," he spat her name like it was cursed, "was carved into his arm, it was horrible!" Ayame shuttered, flicking a strand of his rather long hair behind his shoulder.

"How about this," Ayame pondered, "We wait until your young ward returns home, and then jump him and Haa-san, you will lift his sleeve and we shall see if I am right."

Shigure and Hatori, looked helplessly at each other, and then shrugged. They stepped into Hatori's black car, and drove to Shigure's house to wait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh! Kyo, and Tohru-san too!" Shishou exclaimed. "What a wonderful surprise."

He quickly invited them in, and led them to the den. He offered them some sake, and poured three cups. They toasted to Kyo and Tohru's newly formed, yet strong relationship. By and by, the sake drained until there was only a quarter of it left, and Tohru was more than a little drunk. Then, with no warning, she picked up the sake bottle, and upended it into her mouth, gulping down the rest.

Shishou and Kyo, watched as Tohru became more and more open with Kyo, who was enjoying himself immensely. When Tohru began to pull at Kyo's shirt, Shishou stood dismissing himself. "Well," He began with an amused cough. "I am going, to take a cold shower. You two have 'fun.'" He laughed at the confused look on Kyo's face. As he closed the paper screen door, he flashed a knowing smile back at the pair.

Kyo focused on Tohru, and what she was attempting. Tohru pulled at the buttons of Kyo's shirt. Once she had finished, and looking rather proud of herself, began to unsuccessfully tug at her own, and somehow managing to get her head stuck in her sleeve. Kyo laughed as he helped her.

They stumbled down the road to Shigure's house, three hours later.

A/N: I am sorry it has taken me so long to write another chapter. And just as sorry that is it so short. I just wanted it to be posted. I guess it is kind of like a suspense chapter? I don't know. But anyway thanks for waiting so patiently.

~Kiera.


	8. Chapter 8: A Startling Revelation

Disclaimer: we do not own fruits basket. The rights belong solely to Natsuki Takaya Sensei.

Chapter eight: A Startling Revelation.

'I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?" Yuki thought to himself, sliding the paper thin door open. "Damn, morning already? Shigure is going to be beside himself-"

"Get him!" a loud voice shouted.

Yuki felt strong arms grab him tightly, holding him still. Another hand covered his eyes so he couldn't see. While he struggled, he felt yet another pair of hands gripping his arm. It slowly, painfully slowly pulled his sleeve up. There were unified gasps, as his attackers stared at the damage he had inflicted upon himself.

Yuki began to sweat, and hyperventilate. The arms let him free, and he fell to the ground in shock. With no words, they left the room, muttering under their breaths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As dawn broke, Kyo rolled out of bed, and stumbled downstairs. What had happened last night? As he hit the landing, an image of Tohru, on top of him, with his undershirt in her small hands, a playful smirk on her face, snuck to the forefront of his mind. He felt his face heating up. "Well. I guess we had fun." He grinned widely.

He remembered coming home. Tohru had clutched to his arm, unable to stand up straight. When they had come in, Yuki's light was on so he was still awake. Kyo had wondered why. That damn rat was always the first in bed.

When they had come to the stairs, Tohru had balked. She said she could not imagine climbing the stairs in her condition. So Kyo had walked her back to the couch and covered her with a blanket. He then went to his room and promptly passed out.

Kyo didn't hear any dishes clattering, as every morning. He was confused. Peeking into the kitchen showed no results, as she wasn't there. He began to search the house, stopping to ask Shigure if he knew where she had gone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS GONE!!!??" Kyo yelled in fury.

"Just that. She is gone. Ayame said she was overstaying her welcome, so she left." He stated.

"J-Just like that?" Kyo muttered to himself.

He felt himself getting angry. The fury built, rising in him from deep within. He kicked the night table to his left, and then threw a punch to the right. Shigure was crying about the new holes in his room.

Kyo stood breathing heavily. "Forget this. I am bringing her back home! Do you understand!" he turned on his heel and ran into Yuki.

"Where is Honda-san?" he asked confused. "Breakfast is not done."

"She is gone. Shigure kicked her out. I am going to get her." Kyo answered.

This put Yuki into a fury of his own and he grabbed Shigure threateningly. "What did you say to her!?"

"What does it matter? She broke your heart. You should be glad she is gone." Shigure said boldly.

Yuki slammed Shigure into the nearest wall. "Let me tell YOU something." He stated. "Tohru isn't aware of what you saw. Or is she?" He asked angry.

"No. No we didn't tell her."

"Good. And she will never find out will she? Because if she does, I will assume it was you who told her. Not Hatori. Not my idiot brother. You. And you will not like the consequences."

Shigure's mind was working overtime as he tried to figure out a way to distract Yuki. "Um…where's Kyo?" he asked meekly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyo took a deep breath and opened the door without knocking, startling the old man at the phone. "Sorry." Kyo said, a bit ashamed at barging in. "I've come for Tohru. Can I see her?"

Tohru's grandfather nodded with a smile on his face. "She is upstairs."

"Um…I am sorry for barging in like that." Kyo said bowing respectfully.

"It is ok. I understand. You were worried." He said smiling knowingly. "Now go and take her home."

Nodding, Kyo went up the stairs. He heard the sounds of soft sleeping. Nervous he peered into the second room on the right. His heart pounded franticly.

Tohru. She was sleeping wrapped in the arms of Hanajima and Uotani. She looked peaceful although tears were dried on her face. Kyo tred softly into the room. Quietly he grabbed her bags and opened the drawers, pulling out her clothes and shoving them unceremoniously into the bags, keeping out one outfit, and socks.

He leaned in and covered her mouth, shaking her slightly. She jumped a bit but rested when her eyes landed on Kyo. He pointed to the clothes on the bed, and then to her. He turned his back and listened.

Tohru carefully climbed over Hanajima. She picked up her dress and pulled off her pajamas. She placed them inside of the bag at her feet. Quickly dressing she pulled on a pair of socks and her shoes.

Tohru tapped on Kyo's shoulder and motioned that they should leave. She blushed when Kyo grabbed her hand, in his, and with his other, picked up the bag. They softly entered the hall and Tohru slid the door shut. As they were leaving, Tohru's grandfather stopped them.

"You take care of her, young man." He said sternly.

"Of course Oji-san!" said Kyo respectfully.

Tohru's grandfather smiled and said, "I know you will. Come and visit sometime Kyoko, I just miss you, you know."

"It's Tohru, grandpa." She said with a smile. "And we will. Sayonara!" with a bow of respect they left, not sensing the presence that followed them.

The pair walked down the street, watching Kyo and Tohru, following them at a distance. "Why is he taking her to a park?" Uotani asked Hanajima.

"We shall see," Hanajima replied, her eyes never straying from her target.

They watched as Kyo led Tohru down the path, hand in hand to the clearing on the other side of the public garden. They stopped at Tohru's favorite spot to visit. A clearing stood before them. In the center, a large, beautiful sakura tree stood proudly, and a small stream weaved between the flowers that covered the field.

Uotani and Hanajima positioned themselves behind a tree to watch.

Kyo turned toward Tohru. He took her hand in his and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry about Shigure…" He started.

"No! It's ok…it is my fault, for inciting his displeasure." Tohru said sadly.

"Um…Tohru? About last night, do you remember what happened?" Kyo asked. "I have to tell you something."

"Well…um…EH!" she cried out as her face grew red. She touched her cheeks struggling in vain to stop the blush. "Um…I remember…sake, and then…OH NO!" she gasped. "Did we?"

"Yes." Kyo replied. His face was redder than hers. "Yeah, we did."

"Oh goodness!" she wailed, her face grew pale now.

"If you'd prefer, I don't mind if…if you want to forget it." Kyo said sadly, it was clear, to him at least that he would.

Tohru spun upon hearing those words. She gripped his hands in her own. "NO!" she shouted. Her face began to heat up once again. "I mean…I don't want to forget it! I cant…I…I won't!"

Kyo looked taken aback. No one but that damn Kagura had said such things to him. He felt that if it was Tohru, he wouldn't mind it as much. In fact, he rather liked it.

"I want to remember. Everything about you, last night." Tohru said blushing. "I want to make memories with you."

Kyo smiled lovingly at her. He touched her cheek, his fingers tracing along her jaw line, circling her lips. He then cupped her face, and lowered his face to hers. He let his forehead rest on hers for a moment, drinking the look in her eyes. There were tears in his. He brought his lips to hers tenderly.

Hanajima and Uotani looked at each other. "Um, Hana?" asked Uotani. "What do you get from this?"

"About what?" she asked softly, still watching intently.

"His waves? What are his intentions?" Uo said nervously.

"Now Arisa, you know it doesn't work quite like that. But if you seek answers, watch, something is going to happen."

Kyo's face was now streaked with tears; he looked once again into Tohru's eyes before pulling her close to him. A cloud of orange smoke appeared where Kyo stood.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed Tohru holding a bright orange cat, sitting on the grass. Kyo's clothes were on the ground in front of her. "Kyo is a cat?!"

She screamed and lunged toward Tohru and Kyo. She let out a startled yelp and collapsed onto the ground. "Such pleasant waves." Hanajima said. She walked forward at a leisurely pace. She bent and picked up Kyo's discarded clothing. She folded them.

Tohru at that point, looked up and stared in horror. Kyo looked up at her. "What's wrong Tohru?" he followed her stare. His eyes and jaw fell open in shock. 'Damn it!" he swore. He tried to play the innocent kitty. "Meow?" he tried.

Hanajima smiled as she put Kyo's clothes in Tohru's bag. She then directed her attention to Tohru.

"Hana-chan?" Tohru asked, uncertain. "Did you see?"


	9. Chapter 9: The Wedding

Disclaimer: we do not own fruits basket. This belongs solely to Natsuki Takaya Sensei. We just own Kiera, Gene, and the plot.

A/N: XXX is time change, and Xxx is for scene change.

RECAP:_ "H-Hana-chan! Did you see?"_

Chapter Nine:

Saki Hanajima smiled at Tohru. "Yes." She said. "Arisa and I both."

She smiled again softly. "Such pleasant waves. I feel pleasant waves from the other Sohma…as well…"

She looked critically at Kyo, before helping Tohru to her feet.

One of Kyo's legs fell from Tohru's loose grip. He kicked his legs wildly while hissing, "Support my legs!" he snarled, panicking. "You are going to drop me!"

"Oh my goodness! Kyo I am so sorry!" Tohru said as she hurriedly pulled his legs back into her arms.

"What about her…" Kyo asked, pointing his orange paw at Arisa.

"I zapped her, a spot on her brain; she'll not remember when she wakes, which should be in a few seconds."

And true to her word, Arisa pushed herself off of the ground. "Geeze! Tripping over my own feet, I must be hanging with Tohru too often, I am catching the clumsy." She muttered.

"Hey Tohru, cute cat. Oh what happened to orange head, wasn't he just here?" she asked.

"Oh!" Tohru said, she hadn't thought of that. "He dropped something when you fell, and went to get it. I will be right back!" she turned and ran into the trees, with Kyo and her bag in her arms. Once they were far enough away that Kyo could transform back without being seen, she put him down.

The time passed quickly, and Kyo soon transformed back into his normal self. Her face was bright red as she handed him his clothes, while trying not to look at him. Her eyes betrayed her however, and she stared. She really couldn't help it. It was as if his perfect body was a magnet that attracted her eyes. She gave him a once over, and then another one…

"Do you like what you see?" Kyo questioned, grinning at her obvious embarrassment.

"Y-Yes." Tohru stampered, struggling to stop her mouth before it opened and said something even more embarrassing.

"Really?" Kyo said, teasing her. "Well then, when we get home, if no one is there, maybe you can see it again?"

Her face burned as he spoke and buckled his belt. Once his shoes were on he took her hand and led her back to her friends. They said their goodbyes and he took her home, where Yuki shut himself in his room when he saw them.

They found Shigure in his office, and Tohru's face was full of remorse and tears. Shigure apologized, under Kyo's supervision of course. Once Kyo was satisfied with it, he took Tohru upstairs and helped her put her things away.

"Yuki! Get ready, we need to be there early!" Shigure hollered up the stairs. "Put on your Yukata!"

Once Yuki was dressed, he went downstairs to meet with Shigure so they could leave to help set up for the wedding.

"My Yukata is better!" stated Shigure proudly as they stepped into the car.

There were three hours until the wedding.

XXX

"Hurry up!" Akito yelled to the staff around him. "My wedding is in one hour! And that stupid cat and that bitch of a woman had better not be there." he finished to himself. The maids and the Sohma turned and scurried away like they were beheaded chickens.

Xxxx

Gene stood on the stool, angrily, but resignedly letting the Sohma maids do their work. They dressed her in her dress and began to work on her hair. While they did that, Gene wondered why. She thought back to where her and Momiji had almost succeeded in running away from this awful wedding…

FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK

"Gene…" Momiji gasped, tugging on her hand lightly. "Can we take a break? We've been running forEVER. I'm so tired."

"I understand that the wolf has much more stamina than the Rabbit, but we cannot stop now Momiji. We are almost there, we have to keep moving. Once Akito realizes where we've gone, he will come after us. We are almost to my mothers. Just hold on until then. Then you can rest." she pulled him faster.

"Not even a little break?" He questioned before collapsing and changing into is smaller form. Due to his exhaustion he had transformed. "I'm sorry Gene…" he said.

"It's ok Momiji. I'll carry you." Gene offered, scooping him up into her arms, she then continued to run. 'My wedding's in three hours…' she thought in disbelief.

With their pace, it didn't take them long to reach their destination. The house still looked the same. It was huge. Stepping up to the gate, she pressed the intercom, clearing her voice and called out. "um…hello?" she eyed the security cameras.

"State your reason for approaching this gate." a monotonous voice asked.

Gene paused, staring blankly at the machine.

"this was a mistake…she hasn't changed…." Gene whispered under her breath.

With a poof, Momiji fell to the ground, his clothes scattered closely around him. He quickly dressed, and dusted himself off.

"Aren't we going to go in?" he questioned.

Gene paused a second before making up her mind. "No. nothing good will come of it. I'm sure she hasn't changed. she'll just make it worse." she took his hand. "Lets go."

"Are you going to go to the wedding then?" Momiji asked.

"Gene?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

Gene turned and her eyes flared at the scrawny being in front of her. Black hair to her shoulders, for this tiny figure was obviously a woman. She didn't have much of a complexion, merely a light shade of pink tainted her cheeks. Gene glared at this woman. Her eyes snapping at hers, where reflected in them, was concern.

"Come, come to mama." she said

Ignoring her request, Gene turned her back on her mother, grabbing Momiji's hand and beginning to walk off.

"Gene wait…" Momiji said softly, tugging on her hand. " Why wont you talk to her?"

"That creature is my mother. She put me in boarding school for a reason. She didn't want me." Gene stated with a sneer.

It was obvious to Momiji, just how hurt Gene was by her own mothers abandonment, he himself had issues with his mother abandoning him.

"Please Gene, please talk to me…" her mother pleaded.

"Fine! Fine you wanna talk? Ok! How about we talk about that crummy boarding school you sent me to when I was six! Lets talk about that huh, about how you sold me to that son of a bitch Akito!!" Gene stormed, her eyes flaring in pure rage as she let go of Momiji's hand to step threateningly towards her mother. "Lets talk about that!"

Momiji stared and listened in silence.

"look Hunny, I'm sorry I hurt you, but…" her mother flinched when Gene brandished her fist at her.

"NO!" she yelled. "You have no idea what I've been through!"

"So…you want nothing…to do with me…is that right?" her mother asked.

"Momiji, wait around the corner. I will be there shortly." she waited until he nodded and watched him turn the corner.

Something inside her mother changed. she stepped toward Gene. "You worthless little shit! If you dare leave now, then I never want to see you again." she screeched. "You think you are the only one that matters, ah sorry, the only THING that matters! You stupid little bitch!" her mother pulled her arm up and swung it down, directing it toward Genes pale face.

Out of reflex, Gene automatically covered her head with her arms, only to be left hanging, when nothing hit her. She cautiously lowered her arms, peeking through them, only to gasp in surprise and horror.

Akito had come and grabbed her mother by the arm sharply, his eyes flashing his displeasure at her. "Now now, we wouldn't want to bruise that face. She will be in public tonight, and as such, must look her best, which I must admit, isn't much. And of course she isn't that worthless after all, she is going to bear my child. The heir to the Sohma fortune."

Gene snapped out of it. They were done with her hair, and now needed her to sit so they could do her makeup.

Xxxx

"Hey Haru!" called Momiji.

"Momiji! Oh my god! Where is Gene!"

"Akito killed her and the wedding is off." Momiji joked, before becoming serious. "no…Akito found us."

Before he could continue, they were cut off by the sound of the organ. It was starting.

The room's occupants turned to watch as Kisa made her way up the aisle. She was in a pink and white flower girl dress, and scattered petals shyly. The music changed to the wedding march. Momiji's eyes widened as Gene appeared, on Shigure's arm. "I guess this means we will have to cancel our date huh." he asked sadly.

"Yeah…sorry…" she said, actually sorry for once. They walked slowly up the long aisle to the alter, where the priestess who was going to seal her fate, stood waiting with Akito.

Genes hair had been done up beautifully, the long strands had been curled, and there were Sakura in her hair. The dress was white, a drastic contrast to her usual black motif, and clashed horribly with her hair. The veil was long and trailed along the floor as they walked.

They reached the front, and Shigure kissed her cheek, and left to find his seat. Akito reached out and grasped Gene's hand viscously, making sure she would not run. Gene shifted her eyes to Akito's, and realized, he was troubled. Of course. How could she be so stupid. It wasn't her he wanted. It was Kiera. He really loved Kiera. He wanted her. Despite the fact that Gene was to be Akito's wife, he still loved Kiera. She would always own his heart, no matter how black it was. There was no place for Gene. The wolf was the third wheel, with God, and his cold hearted mistress.

The priestess began the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to unite these two in holy matrimony." the priestess began.

'now what?" Gene thought. She was trapped. A rat in a cage. This wolf was caught in God's indestructible Bear trap. The only escape she could possibly see, was death. Either Akito's, or her own. Although she preferred the former, her own would be the easiest. Kiera would never let her beloved die. Plus, the wolf is no match for god. No matter how weak he was, he could break her. Mentally and physically.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Akito's cold voice. "I do."

Gene's breath caught in her throat, once she caught sight of Momiji. Tears were streaming down his face. He was crying…why…?

"And do you Gene Sohma…" the priestess addressed her.

She was marrying Akito. Was what Momiji felt for her more that just brotherly love? Or was he just sad of her fate? How did she feel about him?

"Akito Sohma, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Gene stole a second look at Momiji. Then one toward the door. Akito sensed her glance, and tightened his hold on her wrist. He spoke inside her, using that power that only he possessed. 'don't try anything, I have this whole church in my grasp. And once they get you, you will be severally punished.' he stated.

Her face paled. He would. She knew he wouldn't bother to hesitate. And everyone would do as told. Stupid bastards, those fools. didn't they realize? They were just the pawns in Akito's obscure game of chess.

"Gene!" a forceful voice snarled. She snapped out of her thoughts. She looked up at them.

"Do you take him?" the priestess asked, slightly annoyed.

She stared at her sadly.

"All you have to do is say I do." she explained kindly, thinking she was just nervous.

The words echoed inside her head. I do…I do…no…I don't…I do. The voices were unrealities. The only way to stop them is…

"Gene, your answer." said the priestess, becoming annoyed again.

"I…I…I…do." she said sadly. "I do."

Akito's grim smile of satisfaction was really pissing her off.

"if anyone does not wish these too to spend eternity in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." no one dared to speak. "Then I now pronounce you man and wife…you may now…" she was cut off by the sound of the church doors slamming open. A sobbing figure collapsed to her knees. "You can't! Please Akito! Don't marry her…please." Kiera cried.

"C…control yourself." Akito said unable to control his own voice. His heart longed to call off this sham of a wedding, and to just lock her up. But his mind knew what had to be done.

"Akito! Akito look at me!" Kiera cried in distress. Tears were streaming down her face now. "Akito! I LOVE YOU!"

His eyes widened with shock. She had never said that in front of anyone before, and to his anguish, every face in that church looked at him. "Kureno, take her to my private study. I will deal with this later." he turned to the priestess. "Are we done here?"

"Yes, but you still have to kiss her…to show your…….love…" she trailed off as she watched them exit the church. "Ok then…"

A/N: I am soo sorry. I have so much going on. gomemasai! Please forgive me! But please review and tell us what you think.

~Kiera.


	10. Chapter 10: The 'Honeymoon'

Disclaimer: we do not own fruits basket. This belongs solely to Natsuki Takaya Sensei. We just own Kiera, Gene, and the plot.

AUTHORS NOTE: WARNING: there WILL be LEMONS in this chapter. It will be marked as to where it begins, and ends. If this offends you, do not read it. It is not intended for anyone below the age of eighteen. Read at your own risk.

Recap: the crowd gasped, as Akito pulled his unwilling wife back down the aisle and back out the double doors.

Chapter ten: The 'Honeymoon"

Storming into the main house, Akito threw Gene to the ground in disdain. Summoning Kureno, he spoke in a commanding tone. "Take my Wolf Bride to her room." he turned to Gene, sneering, before turning his back. "Also, send for…Kiera…" Akito said, "I wish…to see her…"

Gene was baffled. "Um…" she began slowly, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't I have to be here for the um…honeymoon?"

Akito turned his head slightly to gaze at her stonily. His eyes flickered from hers to Kureno's. "Send for Kiera."

He walked away, ignoring the relief and slight rejection in Gene's eyes.

"I'll deal with you later, Wife." he called behind him.

Gene sat, still on the cold floor where he had thrown her. What was his deal? He pushes for this wedding, and now he's neglecting her! Well he was in for a rude awakening if he thought she would allow him to go sleep around. Love or no love. Respect or no respect. Akito was her 'husband' now, and like it or not, there were going to be rules to follow.

In his personal quarters, Akito waited with bated breath for the sound of Kureno bringing his love to him. He did not wait long however, as the footsteps echoed slightly in the deserted hallway. It was all he could do, not to leap at the door, so as to grab Kiera the second she set foot in his doorway, but he held himself back, stonily sitting in his chair next to the window. There was the sound of paper sliding against wood, and a shadow soon fell over him.

"Akito…" Mumbled the broken voice of his beloved. "Why…why did you betray me…I love you…and you…you married that bitch of a girl!" Kiera cried. "She stole you from me, and you…you said you loved me…"

"I do love you Kiera," he said softly. "And I did not betray you, I took the only option I had, and I had to use it. You knew this coming into this relationship, what must happen." his voice was slightly hardened, as he avoided her gaze, giving her the slight impression that this was it. That he was breaking things off. She shifted as if to stand. He stole a glance at her face. His eyes softened at the look of her tear stained face.

The rational part of him told him to let her go, to let her leave and to spare her the heart ache that was sure to happen. But the irrational part of him, and that hold she had on his heart, caused him to throw that rationality and caution to the wind, and he reached for her, pulling her against him. He cupped her chin roughly, and forced her to look in his eyes. His eyes searched them desperately, looking for her love for him reflecting in hers.

When he was satisfied with what he saw, he hurriedly crushed her lips to his, in a searing kiss. Breaking any thought she might have had about him leaving her. His tongue fought its way into her mouth, seeking dominance. He pulled back long enough to look into her eyes. At her nod he kissed her again, fiercely, and with abandon. He lowered them to the tatami mats below.

**(entering scene) **His hands slid up her sides, causing her to shiver in anticipation. She kissed him leisurely, deepening it as her tongue did battle with his.

His hands stroked her face lovingly, tracing the outline of her cheekbones. She pulled back and kissed his jaw, then down his neck, nibbling as she went. She felt his hands tugging at her obi sash, and she lifted herself off the floor slightly, to let him untie it quickly. She felt it slip away, and she sat up, forcing him to sit up as well. She kept her eyes on him, as she slowly let the kimono fall from her shoulders, to reveal nothing underneath.

His eyes roamed her body shamelessly, taking in every creamy inch of her. His eyes traced her neck, to her collarbone. They followed the curves of her breasts, and the slimness of her waist. Dropping down over her hips and thighs, before coming to rest on the triangle of dark hair at the apex of her thighs. His mouth watered at the beautiful sight before him.

He carefully laid her down on the floor, and kissed her as one hand came up to cup her breast, and tweak her nipple until it became taught, and caused her to purr in pleasure. His mouth kissed down her body, and sucked her other nipple into his mouth, catching it with his teeth gently, and rolling it between them. His tongue laved kisses, and attention to her breast while his other hand was continuing it's ministrations to her other breast. She arched her back off the ground, to press against him. She could feel him through his Yukata.

She smirked and kissed him again, before gently pushing him off of her. "I think, my love, that you have entirely too much clothing on…" she crawled toward him slowly.

"Well then," Akito purred. "Why don't you remedy that, my sweet?"

"Oh yes…I think I just might do that…" Kiera's honeyed voice said.

She tugged on the cord keeping his Yukata closed, and let it open under her hands. He too was wearing nothing. She drew it off of his lithe body, and tossed it aside, before pushing him onto his back.

With a sly smirk, she kissed him. Her hands traveled the length of his body, tracing the lines that defined his stomach, and brushed gently against his manhood. She teased him, running her hand gently up and down his full length. She squeezed lightly, before using her other hand to fondle his balls. She looked up at him and grinned evilly, before she lowered her head to his member, and kissed the tip gently. She teased him, by laying more gently kisses down the shaft, before taking him into her mouth.

His head fell back, and his breathing hitched as she gently sucked at him. His hips bucked unconsciously, of their own accord. He felt her grin around him and he quickly flipped her onto her back.

"Wanton little woman aren't you…" Akito grinned. He kissed her with force, an urgent need to be inside of her overcame him. He slid his hand to the small triangle of curls, and his thumb found her tender nub. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, and began to circle his thumb against her, causing her to arch into his mouth, and hand. He smirked.

"What?" He asked teasingly. "I am just repaying the favor…" he chuckled at her frustrated pout.

He kept his eyes on hers as he deftly slid one long finger between her nether lips. Her mouth formed an 'oh' of pleasure as he pumped. He then added a second finger, then a third. He soon had her gasping and pleading for him to stop teasing her. She finally gasped out, "Akito! Please!"

He needed no further instruction. He quickly used his knee to widen her legs, and positioned himself at her entrance. He met her eyes, then her lips in a searing kiss as he slowly prodded her. When she kissed him back he eased himself inside her, feeling her stretch to accommodate his substantial size. She threw her head back and clutched at his shoulders. He hissed as he felt her walls clutch at his manhood. He pushed on until he was in her to the hilt.

He began a smooth, steady motion, that soon had her mewling with pleasure, and crying out his name. All the while he continued to kiss her, and show her how much she meant to him. He lifted her leg and threw it over his shoulder, and thrust harder, this time, eliciting a scream of passion. She was close. He could tell, from the way her body tensed, and her back arched. He thrust deeper, and harder, until soon she screamed his name, and her body began to shake with orgasm. He followed, several seconds after, groaning her name. They lay there in each others arms, for quite some time.

"I…love…you…" Kiera murmured softly, as she drifted into sleep.

"As do I…" Akito whispered, kissing her on the forehead, before following her into slumber. **(exiting scene)**

Scene change scene change scene change

Stomping up the stairs, Gene slammed her door behind her. She took the liberty of choosing the room of her liking, instead of waiting for Kureno. Gene walked over to her window, and sat on the sill. Staring through it, she sighed softly. She would never see the outside again. Never will she have the right to feel the cool breeze against her skin. Never would she see Momiji again. At the thought, Gene wiped away a tear that had, unbeknownst to her, snuck up on her, and had left a trail of salty water against her cool cheek. Why couldn't Akito just let her go. Marry someone else. Like Rin or Kagura. Or maybe find a lover of his own, by his own heart. Hell he could marry Kiera.

Gene let out a sigh, and walked to the door. She still had to go and get her things. Maybe then, she could see Momiji and give him a proper goodbye. Her eyes trailed down to her fingers, spying the wedding ring that Akito had placed there just that morning. She sighed and walked over and plopped herself onto the bed laying on her back.

Within minutes she had fallen into a deep sleep. Bells rang and children laughed, as the Sohma wedding of the century began to take place.

Dressed in a long flowing white gown, Gene stood in front of the mirror. She stared deep into her reflection. The dress was gorgeous. She reached over to grasp her veil from the stool next to her. Her hair was pulled back, her bangs in curls, and the same with the back of her hair. Gene carefully pinned her veil into her hair. The small bits of white hair, mixed in with the veil. Her black hair clashed violently with the ensemble due to the fact that it was the only dark part of her, in the sea of white, besides her eyes. Just as she turned to step carefully down onto the floor, the door to the room slammed open, and Akito stormed in, his eyes full of rage.

"Akito…" Gene began, clearing her throat.

"Down." he demanded. "Bow to me, Wife!"

"Wha-" what was his problem? Gene pondered.

He charged her, his brows furrowed with anger. In reaction, she backed up as Akito pulled out a knife from behind him. Her ankles hit the stool behind her, as he swung it at her chest. It sliced through the thin satin of her wedding gown. She hit the ground, and her head the stool. Through her daze, she could make out a dark overpowering figure, and she held up her arms to protect herself as the glint of the blade fell upon her.

Jerking awake with a scream, Gene's forehead beaded with sweat. Her breathing became heavy, as she laid back down wiping her forehead with her sleeve, her bracelets clanking together. A light knock came to Gene's door. It was probably Akito or Kureno coming about the piercing scream she had caused. Rolling over Gene decided to ignore them.

~knock…knock…knock~

Well, they were persistent who ever they were.

"What!" Gene called out.

The door slowly opened, and a familiar figure slipped inside. Gene sat up and turned to the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of blond curls and the feminine clothing.

"Momiji!" she gasped.

"Gene!" Momiji ran into Gene, tackling her to her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Gene asked in confusion.

"I came to see you!" he grinned.

"Akito will kill us if he knew…"

Momiji sighed at Gene's observation, knowing it was true. Just then, footsteps echoed in the empty stairwell.

"It's him!" Gene cried in alarm. "Hurry you need to go."

She pulled him to the window, and dragged it open. She helped him to climb up on it. Momiji turned to her with a scared look marring his normally cheerful face. The footsteps grew closer. In a panic, Gene shoved Momiji out the window. He hit the rooftop. Hard. He glanced up at her.

"Meet me tomorrow by the school pool. don't tell anyone. I'll see you then." Gene whispered. She shut the window with a snap, and turned just as the door to her room opened once more.

"Good evening, my Wife…" Akito grinned, entering her room. Making himself at home, he sat on her bed.

"Hello…" Gene leaned against her wall. " What do you want?"

"I've come to unite with my Wife, to connect…body…and soul. 'till death do us part." he said bitterly, but with a threatening smile.

Gene was taken aback. She was in shock. The only thing she could force herself to do was to stand there, staring at him in disbelief, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Come here Wife…" he stated, "Come to your Husband…your…Master." he said the last with a commanding tone.

Gene glared. How could he demand something so precious from her out of greed. Her innocence should be saved, and given to the one she loved, and not on some forced marriage.

"There is no love between us, Akito. You hate me, remember? And Kami knows I hate you. How can I let you deflower me when we can't stand each other?" Gene questioned, folding her arms over her chest and shifting her weight to one side.

"Ha! Ha ha ha ha…you foolish Woman! You pathetic Wolf!" Akito hissed, standing and approaching her. Standing directly in front of her, he glared down at her while grasping her shoulders painfully. "You BELONG to me, now."

"NO!" Gene yelled pushing him back. "I hate you! Akito, I hope you rot in hell-"

"You dare defy me!!" Akito cut her off. " The wolf? Testing fate? By standing up to me? Your god! Your more foolish than I realized!"

"No, Akito, you are the foolish one…" Gene said calmly, growing more and more furious with each word she spoke. "Thinking that all the zodiacs respect you? My Kami, all the Zodiacs HATE you! You're no God! Tohru Honda is more of a god than you are, or ever will be! She is not the outsider in this cursed family! All of us accept her! You're the outsider!!" Gene finished her speech with a scream.

Akito stared in shock at Gene's fuming face. He opened his mouth, ready with a catchy comeback, but Gene beat him to the punch. She wasn't finished slapping his ego around.

"I hate you, 'God'," she said sarcastically. "you will never find happiness! And your NEVER get an heir! I wouldn't force any child to be raised in the same house as you! You are the most horrible person I know, in fact, you're a monster! A creature that crawled out from underneath some foul bit of scummy rock! I loath you with every fiber of my being!"

Before Akito had time to process what she had been saying, Gene ran out of her bedroom, and out of the main Sohma estate.

"Quite the little fire cracker you got your hands on." Kiera smirked, in the doorway, always there to pick up the pieces.

"No worries my princess…I will break her." Akito promised with a sinister grin, followed by a soft cackle. "I will…break her."


	11. Chapter 11: Dreams and Revelations

Disclaimer: We do not own Fruits Basket, or any of it's affiliates, save Kiera, Gene, and Gene's mother.

Chapter Eleven: Dreams and revelations.

The sun beat down upon her, as she listened to her footsteps echo on the sidewalk. It wasn't long before Gene reached to where her feet had taken her. She should have known, that they would lead her to Shigure's. Since Gene had gotten married to Akito, Momiji had moved into Shigure's house. Gene stood outside for a few minutes, staring up at her old window. She knew that is where Momiji's new room was, and the light was on.

"Gene?" A familiar voice came from behind her.

Gene looked to see Tohru and Kyo walking up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked in a not caring voice.

"I dunno…" Gene answered blandly.

"Onee-chan!" Kisa called happily, running up to Tohru. With a smile, Tohru followed Kisa into the house.

"You're here for Momiji aren't you?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah…" Gene answered.

"He hasn't been the same since the wedding."

"Yes…I know." Gene said staring up at the window again.

Kyo ignored her and walked into the house.

Gene continued to watch his window, trying, and failing to will the tears that threatened to overflow. It wasn't fair, why did everyone else get to do as they wished, except for her? What was so wrong with her?

Gene took a few steps toward Momiji's window. She didn't care anymore, she had to see him. She climbed up the drain pipe, and up to the window. Momiji was laying on his bed, asleep. Opening the window, Gene stepped in, and slowly approached him. She sat down next to him, and lightly shook his shoulder. She smiled softly at his blue eyes.

"Gene…" Momiji sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." Gene looked away slightly.

Momiji stayed quiet. Gene tried her hardest to blink away the tears, but to no avail.

"Gene…" Momiji began after a moment's pause. "What are you trying to say?"

"Gene looked up at him, wiping some of the tears away. "I…love you…Momiji." with that she couldn't hold the tears in any longer, and they burst forth with no warning.

Stunned, Momiji froze there for a moment, before wrapping his arms around her, an pulling her close, into a tight hug.

"I never thought…that I would hear that from you." Momiji buried his head in her shoulders. "What about Akito?"

"Akito means nothing to me…" Gene cleared her throat and wiped her tears. "I was forced into it by my mother, you're the ONLY one who matters to me…"

"Is that so?" A voice came from the doorway.

"Akito!" Momiji gasped in fear.

"Gene…cheating already? Tsk, tsk, what a shame…" Akito took a few steps closer to them, Gene and Momiji still in a loose hug. "Looks like Momiji's going to have to go away, huh?" Akito smirked evilly. "Maybe to that ever so dark room, that traumatized Yuki?"

"No!" Gene gasped as Akito grasped at Momiji's wrist. "No let him go!"

Gene stood and threw herself at Akito, fighting his hands off of Momiji.

"If I can's see Momiji, then you can't see Kiera!" Gene yelled, fighting to protect Momiji. "I won't be the only faithful one in this marriage. Your mistress goes!"

Akito's eyes flared with anger. How dare she command him of such an act. Kiera completed him, although he would never admit to this in present company. She was strong where he lacked, and vice versa.

"You dare talk to me that way!" Akito began.

"You're such a damn hypocrite! I can't see Momiji, but YOU can play mattress tag with Kiera?" Gene yelled, cutting him off.

"Bite your tongue, Wife!" Akito hissed.

"No." Gene snapped.

"Gene…Akito-sama?" Momiji tried to be the voice of reason, but quickly failed.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" they yelled in unison.

SCENECHANGESCENECHANGE

It had been days since Yuki had left his room, or even spoke to anyone. Tohru attempted to talk to him, but he just ignored her. It was clear as day, he was falling apart. Being away from Tohru, seeing her with that stupid cat…it was killing him. The once loved, "Prince Yuki" was loosing it all. His fan club had moved on to obsessing over Kyo, since Yuki had yet to go to school, since before the wedding two months ago. He was in a nightmare, and it was even worse, since it was a nightmare he, himself had created.

He couldn't take it anymore. Bottled up emotions were overflowing inside him, and he was going to blow at any minute. The only thing he could think about…dream about, was the beloved Sohma flower, Tohru Honda. How did this happen? How did she get such a grasp on him? How did she win over Kyo? Most importantly, how did Kyo, the cat who could never beat the rat, top him? Had their lifelong rivalry ended, with Kyo the victor?

Sighing lightly, Yuki sat on the edge of his bed, staring out of his window. The moon had risen just moments before, and now stood proudly in the sky, dusting of stars surrounding it. It was full, and how beautifully it shone tonight, against the black of the night sky.

He could hear loud screaming. 'Akito and Gene must be visiting.' he thought, as their yelling escalated.

He ran his fingers through his hair, and stared at the markings on his pale skin. He stared long and hard at them, and ran a finger over them. He leaned over to his bed post, and grabbed the hidden razorblade, on the back of the wood. His trusty 'Paintbrush' as it were. He placed it against the canvas of skin, and began to paint the moon. A blade so sharp, that the lightest pressure cut deep enough to leave a mark. A circle, he carved, gouging at his skin. Tears streamed down his face, turning that moon into a pool of his tears.

When he could take the pain in his heart no longer, he felt his body blessedly go numb. His vision blurring, before all went black, and he collapsed onto the floor.

Several seconds later, a light knocking came to Yuki's door, but no Yuki to answer. Whoever was at the door, was not very persistent, for after just a few knocks, they left.

XxXxXTohru'sDreamXxXxX

"Hey! Hey Tohru!" Momiji yelled happily, as he bounded over toward her.

"Momiji," she called just as happy, and held out her arms for a hug.

Momiji tried to stop her but was too slow. He ran into her, and the familiar poof of smoke appeared, but no rabbit. She looked around franticly, and spotted Momiji's face, stained withtears. He whispered her name, and disappeared.

XxXxXEndDreamSequenceXxXxX

Tohru awoke with a startled yell, as she jackknifed out of bed, breathing heavily. "That is the second dream I have had where I hugged someone, and they disappeared." she thought confused, "First Gene, and now Momiji?"

She shrugged off the idea, 'there's no way that is what's happening.'

She started to fix breakfast, the others would be up soon.

When she was mixing the eggs, she heard Kyo walking up to her. He grasped her shoulders lightly, and kissed her cheek. "Hey…what's wrong." he asked.

He could see the answer in her eyes. "Who was the dream about this time?"

"Momiji…Oh Kyo! What if my dreams mean something. After the dream of Gene, she was married to that awful- I mean to Akito-sama…and now Momiji?"

Kyo looked at her for a second. "I'll tell him to stay inside today." he hurried to Momiji's room. He knocked and the door eased open. "Hey, Momiji…stay-" Kyo looked around. "Momiji?" he looked in the bathrooms, and then asked Shigure.

"Oh, Momiji went out, he left almost ten minutes after Akito and Gene did last night." Shigure answered. "Why? Was there something you wanted him for?"

"Yeah…Tohru-"

"Kyo!" a panicked Tohru called up the stairs. "Kyo!"

He ran out of the study, and found Tohru sitting down by the phone stand. Tears stained her face. "It was Hatori-san…Momiji is hurt…and he's in the hospital…"

Kyo was in shock. "Get dressed, I'll get the others."

"Kay…" Tohru said meekly as she watched him speed off to get Yuki.

Kyo reached Yuki's door. He tried it, and found it to be locked. He pounded hard against the door. "Hey you damn rat! Momiji's in the hospital, get your ass up!"

The door opened, and a very tired looking Yuki stood there. "Tell Honda-san I will be there later…I am feeling a bit…under the weather." he then closed the door in Kyo's face.

"Whatever." Kyo said, hurrying to get Shigure.

"What…" Yuki asked to himself. "No fight?" he turned to grab his razor once again. "What a shame."

SCENECHANGESCENECHANGE

She stood, with a large bottle of pills in her hand, and read the label. Nemuri piru wa, teiku ichi desu. She thought for a minute, before pouring five into her hand. "Might as well be sure." she took them, and swallowed them down with a glass of water. Five minutes later, she collapsed.

A light knock came to the door. When there was no answer, the maid came in to do the daily cleaning. She saw the bottle first, then the note. She read it.

"Dearest Akito,

I can no longer stand by and watch you with Gene. So this is the last you will hear of me. It was a hard decision to make, but I know it was the right one. I'm sorry, and I love you.

~Kiera

The maid gasped. "What!' she looked at the bathroom floor, and screamed.

* * *

A/N: Gomenasai!! I am so sorry it took so long to update. I have been so busy. Also…Nemuri piru wa, teiku ichi. Means sleeping pills, take one.

Thank you so much for reading, and please review and let us know how you like the story.

~Kiera and Gene


	12. Chapter 12: The Hospital

Disclaimer: We do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's affiliates. We only own the plot, Kiera, Gene, and Gene's mother.

Chapter Twelve: The Hospital

The door flew open, and everyone rushed to Momiji's bedside, crowding around the injured boy. What had happened? Did Akito do this to him? Did he forsake the poor Rabbit, for his love of their "God's" Wolf? But as they looked around, Gene was nowhere in sight.

Momiji tossed slightly, beads of sweat forming, then sliding down his flushed skin. He groaned in pain.

"What happened?" Kyo questioned with worry seeping its way through his tough exterior, and showing in his voice.

"I don't know, I found him like this in Gene's room." Hatori informed them calmly, stroking Momiji's clammy hand.

"Oh no…" Tohru gasped, the memory of her dreams quickly flooding to the forefront of her mind. After Gene's 'Disappearing' in her first dream, they had gotten the news of the soon to be wedding. Momiji is in the hospital right after he 'disappeared' in her dream from last night, and now Gene had disappeared right after Momiji became hospitalized. What was going on? Was anyone else having these dreams, or was it just her?

SCENECHANGESCENECHANGE

"Yuki!" Ayame sung, as he helped himself to Shigure's house. "Oh loving little brother!"

Yuki lay on his bed, motionless, and numb to the pain. His arms were filled with cuts and dried blood, and his hair was streaked with crusted blood from where he had habitually ran his fingers through it. He tuned out the voice of his bothersome elder brother, as he called for him. If he didn't answer him, maybe he would go away and leave him to his sorrow.

"Hmm…my precious little brother is probably still in his room sulking." Ayame thought aloud. "No matter! I shall rush to him, post haste!" he skipped to the foot of the stairs, glancing in Shigure's study as he passed it. 'Geeze, isn't any one here?' he thought to himself.

Ayame began to march up the stairs with a growing grin on his face. For in his hand, he carried a folded lavender cloth, in a tunic like style. Approaching the door, Ayame lay his hand on the knob, and turned it slowly.

The click from the door, caused a trigger of sorts to set off inside Yuki's head. He quickly rolled on his side, away from the door, facing the wall.

Ayame flung the door open with a dramatic flourish. He stood in the doorway, smile on his face with his arms open wide. "Yuki!" he shouted happily. "Come, little brother, for I, your wonderful, sweet, loving elder brother have made you a shirt! With all the love in me, I have labored, day after day, night after night, to make it just _perfect _for you, my dear Yuki!"

Taking a step into the room, he offered the shirt. "Come, come, do try it on!" he shouted once more, giggling as he did so.

"Yuki? Are you awake?" he asked, oblivious to the fact that if Yuki was in fact sleeping, the loud voices he had been using, would have awoken the dead by now.

Yuki was completely drained. All he could manage was a low whisper.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki interrogated with a slight sneer.

"I have come to see you, dear brother" Ayame sang with glee.

"Go away." Yuki responded, his voice seemed sorrowful.

"What is the matter?" Ayame asked sitting on his brother's bed. "Come now, tell your dearest Nii-san _everything_."

"I…said…GO AWAY!" Yuki yelled, sitting up and glaring at him.

Ayame stared in shock at his younger brother. He seemed so different. Why, if looks could kill, Ayame would be on his way to the morgue. What had happened to him? Even before, when Ayame had secretly known about him cutting, his glare, no, his eyes had never looked this cold before. Dumbfounded, Ayame couldn't think of a single thing to say to him.

"Yuki…I'm sorry…" Ayame spoke, not knowing what he had said to upset him so.

Yuki slid off of his bed. "I am going to take a shower," he informed Ayame coldly. "When I get out, I expect you to be gone." Yuki turned to enter the bathroom, but was stopped by a hand gripping his shirt.

"Yuki!" Ayame gasped. "Your arm! Why did you do it again! Why won't you stop?" Ayame looked at his brother, with tearful eyes.

Yuki yanked away from his brother. "Don't touch me! And don't say anything to Honda-san. You'll only worry her." he turned and left the room.

SCENECHANGESCENECHANGE

The darkness was fading from black, to gray. She could make out shapes, blurs in the darkness. She fluttered her eyes, struggling to open them. The room was fuzzy, and very bright. Blinking hard, she opened her eyes, and tried to focus on something. The first thing she saw, was Akito's face peering down at her.

She looked around the room to ascertain her location, and was surprised to find the room in shambles. Completely destroyed. Akito had, apparently in his anger, torn apart the room. She spotted a nurse trying to clean the mess, but when she placed the lamp back on the stand, Akito sneered at her angrily, and knocked it onto the floor again.

When he noticed that he was awake, he sent the nurse from the room, and shook her. Hard.

"Never do that again!" he ordered, in the voice he usually reserved for Tohru Honda. "If you do…"

He stopped there, his voice faltering, not bothering to finish his sentence. Kiera could see the fear in his eyes, and the way he was trying to hide it by averting them.

"You…you were scared…for me?" she asked. "You're never scared. Besides," she turned away from him to glance out the window. "You have Gene now, you don't need me anymore."

Akito looked at her in shock. 'How dare she say that! Doesn't she realize, doesn't she know that she…' he was pulled from his thoughts and tossed into another, this one in Gene's voice. 'If I can't see Momiji, then you can't see Kiera! I won't be the only faithful one in this sham you call a marriage! Your mistress goes!' His face dropped into a scowl. He took Kiera's hand in his.

"I wish I hadn't had to marry Gene…I would rather…" he sighed. "I would rather marry you! Kiera, but the prophesy says…"

"Damn the prophesy! Just get the bitch pregnant, let her have your child, then divorce her ass!" Kiera said angrily. "You didn't have to marry her…" a tear fell from her eyes. "You don't even love her, and without that love, the marriage is going to die anyway!" She was interrupted by his lips crashing down on hers, and he kissed her deeply.

Gene watched from the shadows, as Akito and Kiera kissed. Her face was of stone. She turned and walked away, passing Hatori, who had come to check if Akito needed anything.

Hatori's eyes widened, as he took in the image before him. Quickly, but quietly he shut the door and made his way to the waiting room. He was met by Shigure, and Ayame shortly before he entered the room.

"Haa-san," cried Shigure.

"Tori-san." Ayame called. "How is Kiera doing?"

"Yes, how is she?" Shigure asked, concerned.

"Fine, from the strain she was under, she seems to be doing just fine." Hatori said blandly.

"Tori-san, why does it look like you've…"

"Seen something you shouldn't have?" Shigure finished for his friend.

Something clicked between the two, and with a second glance at Hatori, they turned, and hand in hand, they sprinted toward Kiera's room, knocking over an attendee, who was sweeping the floor. Without stopping to see if he was alright, they kept running until they reached Kiera's closed door.

Together they pressed their ears to the door, and listened. Giggling at the rather, intimate noises, coming from the room, they stood on tiptoe to peak into the window of the door. They stood for a minute watching, before grasping hands again, and running back to the others, knocking over the poor attendee on the way, they told the others what they had heard, and saw. Not a one of them noticed when Gene got up, and left the group, to find Momiji's room.

XxXxXTwoHoursLaterXxXxX

Hatori was scanning the hallways, when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see a very disgruntled member of the hospital staff.

"Excuse me, I hate to bother you, but as my superior, I am hoping that you can help me."

Hatori looked confused for a moment, before realizing that he still had his doctors coat on. "I am sorry…I don't work here…I have my own practice elsewhere…" he began.

"Yes, yes of course…but can you help me?" he asked seemingly very upset.

"I can try." Hatori said calmly.

"Yes, well…the thing is…I have been knocked down, over fifteen times since noon, while attempting to clean this hallway. Could you please talk some sense into the two ruffians who continuously do this?"

"Yes, of course. Can you describe the ones that-" Hatori began.

"Tori-san!"

"Haa-san!" Ayame and Shigure shouted happily as they barreled headlong into the attendee, knocking him over once again, before coming to a complete stop.

"Shigure! Ayame!" Hatori said sternly. "Apologize at once!"

"Huh?" Shigure asked. "Oh, okay, I'm sorry." he said, not sounding sorry at all, as he waved his hand dismissively at the poor man.

"OH MY GOODNESS! You poor thing!" exclaimed Ayame as he quickly pulled the man to his feet, and began to brush the dust off of him. "There, there. All spic and span. My the floor is so filthy! Someone really should see about cleaning it." he turned him around to face him. "As my apology, I shall make you a shirt."

The man glared at them, before turning to walk away. He got about ten feet, when he heard the loud one exclaim, "To Momiji's room!"

"Oh yes, of course!" the rude one said happily.

He heard the stomping of footsteps, before he felt the impact. He fell to the floor, as the two knocked him over for a seventeenth time in two hours, and watched them run down the hall.

"I am so sorry," Hatori said apologetically. "I really have no control over them."

SCENECHANGESCENECHANGE

Yuki stood up from his bed. "Well, I suppose I should go and see Momiji, after all…I did promise Honda-san that I would." he opened his closet and pulled out a lavender shirt, and hastily pulled it on. He walked out of the house, and made his way to the hospital.

Yuki tried to ignore the looks he was getting from random passersby, as he thought, 'I wonder why everyone is staring at me…do I still have blood in my hair?'

Fifteen minutes later, he was opening the door to the hospital lobby. He asked the receptionist where Sohma Momiji's room was located.

"Upstairs, third floor." she replied.

"Thank you." Yuki said politely.

"Um…sir?" she called out. "Please, be careful. We have had several reports of two men running through the halls. There have been many complaints of it from several orderlies, and one poor man was knocked over several times."

"Twenty nine times!" a very pissed off attendee snarled as he exited the elevator. "I was ran over, twenty nine times, by two grown men, with the maturity of two year olds. I've had it. I can't work here any longer. I QUIT!" the man yelled as he ripped off his badge and slammed it onto the counter, before stomping out the door.

"So be careful." the woman finished.

"I will, thank you." Yuki answered, as he pushed the elevator button.

When the doors opened, he stepped inside, and pushed three. As he rode up, he had the distinct feeling of foreboding, and sure enough, as he stepped out of the elevator, something slammed into him, and caused him to fall backward, hitting the wall of the elevator. The door closed, and it lowered him back to the main lobby.

The doors opened and a very disheveled Yuki stumbled out. He remarked to the receptionist, "I think I'll take the stairs…that has got to be safer." he gave a weak smile, and turned to the stairs.

Yuki saw the nurses questioning stare. 'What does everyone keep staring at?"


	13. Chapter 13: The Hospital: Part Two

Disclaimer: We do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's affiliates. We only own the present plot, Kiera, Gene, and Gene's mother.

Chapter Thirteen: The Hospital: Part Two

"Oh Kyo!" Cried Tohru. "Do you think Momiji will be okay?" her eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah, he'll be alright. Hell, even I have been through worse than that, and I pulled through." Kyo said with a reassuring smile.

"Really?"

"Yes." he replied. "He will be just fine."

"Um…Honda-san?" Yuki asked softly.

"Huh? Yuki!" Tohru exclaimed as she bounded over and grabbed his hands. "You came!"

"Of course, I promised you I would." Yuki said with a sad smile.

Tohru smiled then. The kind of smile that always turned his knees to jelly. His heart pained him then, as if she had cut his heart with a knife.

Kyo noticed almost immediately, and came over to intervene. "Tohru, let's let Yuki rest some before he goes to see Momiji, he did walk all the way here after all." he said.

"Oh, of course." Tohru said with a smile.

"Thank you…" Yuki said softly to Kyo. He turned and walked over to a seat.

Kyo stifled a laugh, and Kisa giggled. Hatori looked slightly amused while Hatsuharu looked politely away, covering a smile.

"What is so funny!" Demanded Hiro arrogantly. "If you don't tell us what the joke is, then you shouldn't laugh! How can you be so rude! Maybe everyone else wants to know what you are laughing at! Geeze, Kyo, don't you have any sense?"

Kyo just pointed to Yuki, who looked upset.

"Why don't you share, Kyo? Tell me why everyone keeps laughing at me-" Yuki began.

Tohru however just smiled. "Oh Yuki!" she said, oblivious to his upset. "I am so glad you made peace with Ayame-san!"

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked, knowing he had done no such thing.

"Yuki!!"

He was again accosted by another pair of arms pulling him into a crushing hug.

"Yuki, my dear, sweet little brother! You are now proud of me!! Oh I am so happy! Never before has any man in this city, _nay_, in this world, been so happy at one moment! My heart is positively leaping with joy! Gure-san, did you see, did you know! My precious younger brother loves me! He is proud of me!" Ayame shouted happily, bursting with joy.

Yuki struggled against his arms, and finally managed to free himself. "Now, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Why, you are wearing the shirt I made you with my own two hands, of course!" Ayame said dramatically.

"What!" Yuki ran to the nearest bathroom as fast as he could. Once there, he proceeded to rip the shirt over his head, and gasped in near horror at the intricate hand stitched letters embroidered into the back, with delicate gold thread.

Yuki read the words over in his head, all the while growing in anger.

'I, Sohma Yuki, hereby dedicate my life, and love, to Sohma Ayame, my wonderfully talented, smart, and dedicated elder brother! I promise to admire, love, and respect him, to the greatest of my ability!

Also, I admire his marvelous sewing work, and his beautiful shop, where only the finest of dresses, and clothing may be found!'

It then listed the name of Ayame's shop, what district it was in, the street name, store location, and phone number. He had made Yuki into a walking billboard.

Yuki clenched his fists into the fabric angrily. He wished he could just melt into the floor. How embarrassing! He had walked around town wearing this atrocity!

When he had calmed down, he left the bathroom, and went back to the others.

"Oh, Yuki!" Ayame skipped toward him, touched that he was indeed still wearing the shirt. "You do love me! You-" he stopped mid sentence.

Yuki held out his hand in a fist. When Ayame's eyes were on his hand, he opened it without a word, and let the fine golden thread slide off of his palm, and flutter to the floor.

The room watched in silence, as Ayame's lip quivered. Then, with no warning, a stream of tears flew from his eyes, and he launched himself at Shigure.

"Gure-san!!" he wailed dramatically as Shigure caught him in an embrace. "Oh Gure-san! He hates me! Yuki hates me!"

"There, there Aya-san," Soothed Shigure. "You can spend the night with me, I'll make you forget all about this, I promise." Shigure hinted flirtatiously.

"Oh Gure-san!" Ayame exclaimed covering his mouth. "Naughty!"

SCENECHANGESCENECHANGE

Gene walked to Momiji's hospital room, and upon entering, only found him asleep. So she settled for looking out the window. He just lay there, hooked up to machines, that she had no idea what they did. He looked really bad though.

"What have I told you, Wolf?" Akito's voice hissed in her ear.

Gene quickly turned around, only to find herself alone. She must have just imagined him there. Grasping the door knob loosely, she paused, closing the door behind her as she left his room.

"You're really worried about him, aren't you?" Tohru asked, from behind her.

"Yeah." Gene answered in a whisper.

"Why don't you go and sit with him for a while?" Tohru said.

"Because I can't." Gene answered.

"I can go in with you if you want." Tohru informed her. "It'll be good for him."

Gene spun on her heel and faced Tohru. "Don't you patronize me! I don't need your pity!" Gene glared.

"Pity? But I wasn't-" Tohru said.

"Just leave me alone." Gene said, cutting her off.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Tohru asked, concerned.

"Just go!" Gene said. She stepped close to Tohru, as if daring her to say another word.

With a sigh, Tohru turned, and went into Momiji's room.

Gene began to walk down the hall at random, not realizing that her feet were carrying her to Kiera's room. She was lost in thought. She knew that Akito would be there, she didn't think he would have gone home, not when his precious mistress was lying there. Either way, Gene didn't care. If he was in Kiera's room, she swore, he wouldn't get an heir for a very long time. Not that she wanted to give him one anyway. No, she would not wish that on any child.

She reached Kiera's room. Her stomach churned with anxiety. If Akito was in there, she would surely lose it. Especially when he would not let her visit Momiji. Gene took a deep breath, and peaked into the window on the door. Of course. There he was, the hypocritical bastard, laying next to Kiera, and kissing her.

Gene's eyes widened in rage. Her face reddened in her anger, as she stared blankly, shaking.

She was distinctly aware of a grumbling man, carrying a box, and muttering to himself. "Well this is the last of it. Now I can get the hell out of here." he passed Gene, heading for the elevators.

She was no longer able to suppress her fury. Gene grasped the door knob, and pulled hard. A metallic pop, and it came loose. She then directed her anger into that little piece of silver metal, and threw it with all her strength. It flew through the air, and hit the man in the back of the head, with a sickening pop.

He dropped the box, and as he fell to his knees, then the floor, he muttered, "Not again…"

Gene was blinded with hatred, and anger. All of which, were directed at Akito. The door slowly opened, easily, with the loss of it's knob. Gene stepped into the room. She yelled. "What the HELL do you think you're DOING!" she screamed, clenching her fists.

Kiera and Akito jumped lightly at the noise.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" Kiera muttered sarcastically.

Akito slid off the bed and over to Gene; seemingly unaware she had gone black. "Don't you dare disrespect me." Akito sneered at her.

"Since when do you deserve my respect?" Gene shouted, pulling back her fist. She fully intended to knock some sense into his hypocritical ass.

She let her fist fly, but unfortunately, it did not connect. A hand had come from behind her, and grasped her wrist.

"Watch yourself Gene." Hatsuharu warned as he let go of her wrist.

"Shut up Hatsuharu!" Gene growled. "You damn Ox!"

"Hey! Don't yell at me, just because your marriage is falling apart at the seams after just a month!" Haru yelled back.

Akito and Kiera just watched in silence, as it was quite difficult to contain the both of them when they both went black. The fact being that, as Haru grew stronger, so did Gene. The difference was, Gene was slightly stronger. She pushed Haru, and he pushed her back.

XxXxXMomijisRoomXxXxX

Momiji stirred awake, finding himself still in his hospital room.

"Oh good, you're awake." Gene smiled sweetly down at him.

Momiji was confused. She looked different. "How long have I been asleep?"

Gene's eyes were saddened. "Four years Momiji…the car accident you were in really took a toll on you. You were so bad, that for the first year, we had you in the main house, with not only Hatori, but doctors from this hospital. You weren't coming out of your zodiac form…the doctors were under strict supervision. Their memories have since then been erased of course. Just the part about you being a rabbit…" Gene said softly. "You were lucky. Akito pulled you from the wreckage himself." Gene looked relieved.

"What?" Momiji asked in disbelief. "What car accident? I wasn't in a car accident." Momiji denied.

"It seems you're still a bit confused. You did hit your head." Gene said understandingly. "You came to see Akito, and were frustrated at what was said, and you ran out of the house," Gene explained. "and you were so distraught, you didn't see the car. It was totaled, it hit you, then a tree. You were lucky you transformed almost instantly. The car would have…cut you in half, had you not." Gene's eyes were shimmering with fear.

"We thought you weren't going to make it…the doctors wanted to take you off of life support after the first year and a half, when you wouldn't transform back." Gene sat on Momiji's bed, grasping his hand.

"I don't understand…" Momiji said weakly. "Akito…he…I mean…he isn't a very nice person. Why would he save…me? After what you and I have been through together." Momiji began to stammer, his voice trailing off.

"Us…? What do you mean?" Gene asked, her face puzzled.

"Our struggle to be together…" Momiji stated, staring at her, not understanding her confusion.

"But…Momiji…you know that I am married to Akito…" Gene frowned slightly. "We've been through this all before."

Momiji looked away in sorrow. He couldn't look at her. Instead he focused on the bandages on his hands. "Do you love him…?" he whispered softly.

Gene didn't speak for a moment. Merely looked at him.

"Do you?" Momiji bit his lower lip, afraid of her answer.

"That shouldn't matter…" Gene began, but paused.

"You do, don't you?" Momiji rolled onto is side, tears welled in his eyes. "Have you produced an heir yet?" he asked bitterly.

"What do you mean? What heir?" Gene asked again, confused.

"The prophesy…the reason you were forced to marry him."

"Momiji…" Gene said sternly. "I wasn't forced to do anything. I married Akito, because of love, not because of a prophesy." she stood up.

"What about Kiera?" Momiji asked, determined to find out what was going on.

"Kiera? Who is Kiera?" Gene asked.

"The bear zodiac…Akito's mistress…" Momiji pressured.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about. The last bear zodiac died five years ago. You're still delirious, Momiji, get some rest, and we can talk later." Gene added kindly.

She strode to the door, and opened it to leave, but was met by Akito, who smiled at her and kissed her cheek lovingly.

At this, Momiji's eyes welled up with tears, and he was unable to blink them away. There. Standing right before him, was his worst nightmare. The woman he loved the most, had completely tossed him aside for a man he hated, and feared.

"What is the matter Momiji? I mean after you and Tohru-san got together, I would expect you to be happy." Gene tilted her head slightly, as she walked back over to him.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. What alternate reality had he fallen in? had god punished the rabbit for his love for the wolf? Had he been shoved into the same darkness that that rat had been forced? What will become of him once he gets out? Would he be exiled, just like the cat? No, he wouldn't allow that. He wasn't going to become a discarded piece of trash.

Momiji's eyes darkened in thought. So many questions raced through his childlike mind. Gene grabbed his hand to calm him down, but to no avail. He pulled his hand away.

"Hey, come now." Gene's voice was consoling, soothing. Just enough to calm him down. She decided to grasp his hand again, stroking it gently. He turned to her and smiled softly. His heart pumped in delight.

'Perhaps she still had feelings for me.' He thought as he looked into her eyes.

Akito decided that this was a good time to enter the conversation. "I am so glad you are awake, Momiji-kun. I was so worried about you." he said, sitting behind Gene on the chair.

Momiji looked away. Something didn't seem right. He seemed so different. That smile wasn't fake, it wasn't forced. He really seemed happy…perhaps it was Gene's doing…

"Why did you let me live for so long as a vegetable?" asked Momiji sourly. "I am only the rabbit, I'm unneeded, and it was a waste of the family's money."

"Momiji-kun! Now you know that is not true! The rabbit is very important." Akito scolded gently.

'Momiji-kun?' he thought. 'he has never called me anything other than rabbit, or 'boy.' before. What was going on?'

Both Gene and Akito stood. Gene flashed Momiji a soft, quick smile, before Akito snaked his arm around her waist, and leaned down for a kiss. At this act Momiji couldn't hold the tears in any longer. He let them fall, sliding down his cheeks. His mouth opened in silent protest.

As their lips met Momiji felt a stab of pain in his heart. He felt dizzy. He fell backwards, his head hitting the pillow as his sight went black.

Momiji awoke to an empty room. As he looked around, he thought to himself, 'Was it all just a dream?'

He heard the door swing open, and he turned to see Gene entering the room, with Akito following close behind her.

Tears fell freely down Momiji's face. 'It wasn't a dream?'

* * *

A/N: thank you for reading, and as always, please review and let us know what you think.

Keep smiling.

~Kiera and Gene


	14. Chapter 14: Of Tears and Lost Pants?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. The rights belong solely to Natsuki Takaya.

Chapter 14: Of tears and...Lost Pants?

Recap: It wasn't a dream?

Now:

Akito kept quiet, merely standing by the door as Gene quickly sat at Momiji's side.

"I'm so glad your okay..." she leaned in for a hug.

"No touching!" Akito snapped. "I'm going to see Kiera. I'll be back soon." he threatened as he left the room.

"What do you want?" Momiji asked tentatively, unsure if it had been a dream, or not.

"Akito let me sit with you," Gene said with a faint smile. "We have a deal."

"What is that?" Momiji asked, curious.

"I can sit with you, and he can go see Kiera." Gene said as she took his hand. "Momiji...did I do something wrong?"

"What happened to me?" he asked, ignoring her question for the time being.

"What do you mean? You mean you don't remember?" she asked him, shocked.

"Was I in a car accident?" he asked bluntly. He looked up into her eyes, searching her facial expression for the truth he so needed to know.

"No..." she said, confused as to why he thought that.

Momiji smiled. It was a dream. Thank god. He gently squeezed her hand.

Gene shifted a bit, so she was more comfortable, mainly on his bed. "Why, whats going on?" she asked.

"I had the worst dream..." he started.

"Oh?"

"It was more like a nightmare to be honest."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked him.

He paused before answering. "No."

gene lay next to him, arm in arm. They spoke about random topics, seeming to be an innocent relationship between two kids. Though...Gene was far from a child. So much had happened to her throughout her lifetime. More than any child should have to go through.

This arranged marriage had thrown her whole life upside down. And as Gene lay next to Momiji, she felt that all was right. She knew that she existed for him. Nothing, not even Akito could keep them apart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tohru pouted, very uncharacteristic of her usual happy self, beginning t get a bit depressed. Why was Gene so mad...maybe it was because of Akito-sama and Kiera-sama. 'I don't think that Akito-sama is being very nice to Gene. He should be faithful to her.'

Tohru wasn't watching where she was going and soon ran into a hard chest. There was a loud poofing sound. And when the smoke cleared, she saw a large ox in front of her. She had ran into Haru.

"Ah! Hatsuharu! I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was walking...and Ah!" she panicked and began flailing around the hallway. She calmed herself enough to lead him into an empty hospital room. She grabbed his clothes on the way.

She continued to apologize profusely until he changed back. She slammed herself face first against the wall, her fingers clawing at it.

"I'm done." Hatsuharu said in his monotone voice.

"Okay." she turned around, only to blush and spin back. "Oh-my-god-Hatsuharu-your-pants-where-are-your-pants!"

Haru shrugged indifferently. "I don't know. They weren't here, did you grab them?"

"Yes...I mean...no...I mean...oops!" Tohru gasped as she made her way to the door. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Haru sat on the bed to wait.

~Twenty minutes later~

Tohru walked into the room, her head hung low. "I'm so sorry Hatsuharu. I couldn't find your...um...Hatsuharu?" she looked around the empty room with confusion. "Where is he?" her eyes widened in shock. "Uh-oh." she said.

She ran from the room, she would probably find him from the screams he would be sure to draw.

"Aiiieeee!" screamed a nurse.

"Hey there. Oh where are you going? Come back!" sang a girl staring after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are you so sad, Momiji?" questioned Gene looking up at him, still laying next to him on the bed.

"The dream."

"Of?" she prompted.

Momiji couldn't tell her what had happened in the dream. It would hurt to much for him to repeat what he had witnessed. He hated the fact that she wouldn't leave well enough alone. Why couldn't she just forget about it?

"I said it's nothing Gene." his voice hinted at aggravation.

Gene's eyes widened as she caught the annoyance in his tone, but soon ignored it to the best of her abilities.

"You're lying." she bit her lip.

"I am not." he stared as sternly at her as he could.

'Why is he being so mean,' Gene asked herself. 'this is so unlike him...had Akito paid him a previous visit?'

"Don't yell at me just because you're in a bad mood, Momiji." Gene stated laying back down.

Being in a bad mood. It wasn't in Momiji's to-do list. He was either sad, which was rare, or as playful and happy as a child.

"I'm not, I'm telling you. Nothing went on." he snapped turning his back to her.

Gene sat up again, "What is your problem? This isn't like you Momiji." Gene said. "Why are you...?"

"Nothing is..." he tried to cut her off.

"Stop it Momiji!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting just like Akito!" she hopped off the bed and ran out the door, almost knocking Kisa and Hiro over on her way out. Both of them stared at Momiji as he sat there whimpering.

"What did you do?" Hiro asked bluntly.

Gene continued to run, turning a corner and running head on into Akito, knocking both of them to the ground.

Akito glared angrily at her. How dare she knock him, Akito Sohma, to the ground. Gene buried her head into her knees, trying not to cry in front of him. How low would she sink, if she started crying in front of 'god?'

'Oh shit.' Gene thought, 'I knocked him down.' she looked up to see him already standing in front of her.

Akito took notice of her red puffy eyes and smirked. "So, did you enjoy your little visit?" he sneered at her.

"Shut up Akito." Gene choked back a sob.

"Aw...rough time?" he mocked her with his false sympathy, as his twisted grin grew rapidly. "Hah. I told you. A wolf and a rabbit can never be."

"You did this..." Gene stared at him, a few tears streaming down her face. "I should have known. This is all your fault"

"Well now, you should know better than to make assumptions, dear Wife."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuki felt a light tug at his shirt sleeve. He looked up to find Haru standing in front of him. "Haru...what?" he asked.

"Help me find my pants." Haru asked him.

"Help you find your what?" Yuki looked down and gasped. "Haru! My god cover yourself!"

Haru looked at him blankly.

"If you show some modesty, I'll help you."

"Okay." he took off his shirt, and wrapped it around his waist, so that you could only see his bare butt.

"That's not what I..." Yuki started.

"Would it help if I called you Honey?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Well I said I would help you..." Yuki said with a sigh.

"Thank you Ho-"

"Don't call me Honey." Yuki interrupted him.

They searched for around fifteen minutes when they found his pants in the clutches of a teenage girl.

"Excuse me, could my friend have his pants back please?" Yuki asked her.

The girl jumped and looked at Haru with a blush, and giggled. She handed him the pants back. She watched as he took off the shirt, not bothering to cover himself and put it on properly. He then took the pants from Yuki. He pulled them up and over his hips, but somehow got stuck with the zipper.

With a saddened look he turned to Yuki. "Yuki...Help."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Gomenasai! I didn't mean to leave you all hanging like this, I just have a lot of stuff going on right now. I will be uploading the next chapter soon. I promise.


	15. Chapter 15: Crimson Defeat

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. The sole rights belong to Natsuki Takaya.

Chapter Fifteen: Crimson Defeat

Yuki sighed and knelt down to zip his younger cousins pants. With a good tug, the zipper gave in. Yuki stood back up and looked at Haru with disbelief. "How on earth did you lose your pants in the first place?" he asked him.

Haru shrugged. "Thanks Yuki...I'll give you a hug to say thanks." before Yuki could stop him, he pulled his older cousin into a bone crushing hug. He buried his face into Yuki's shoulder, smelling his scent. A fact that Yuki hated.

"What are you doing Haru..." Yuki asked him, slightly uncomfortable as he always got when Haru did stuff like that.

Haru stiffened, and for a minute Yuki thought he was going to let go of him. He didn't however as his grip on Yuki got tighter. He pulled back to look him in the face. "Why does your hair smell like blood?" Haru asked him. "You've started cutting again, haven't you?"

Yuki felt his face grow pale. His eyes snapped to Haru's face. "That is no concern of yours."

"You have, haven't you? Don't lie to me this time Yuki..." Haru led him away from the still staring girl. Haru never let go of Yuki's arm.

"Why won't you talk to me Yuki?" Hatsuharu asked him. The pain was evident in his voice. "We used to be able to tell each other everything."

Yuki ignored Hatsuharu. That was, until he pulled him into an empty room. "Damn it Yuki! Let me in!" Haru pleaded with him. "Please...just...let me share your pain!" his worry had overcome him and he let the tears fall.

Yuki stared Haru in the face before turning and walking away. "No matter how much I confide in you, you'll never understand." his voice sounded so cold.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are not to see him again, got that?" Akito demanded as he paced the spare room Gene and himself were currently occupying.

Gene stayed quiet, kneeling before him with her head down, and her hands on her knees.

"Am I understood?" he demanded.

"Crystal." Gene said through gritted teeth. "So then. What about Kiera?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll deal with her." Akito said.

"Fine." Gene agreed.

To everyone else, it appeared that Gene had undergone a transformation. She no longer showed that spark in her eyes, that drove people crazy. Her energy seemed to have disappeared. Perhaps it was Momiji's doing. He had crushed her spirit the moment he turned away from her. Gene realized that the only way to escape the madness, was to just go along with producing an heir for Akito.

Her thoughts were roused by the nurse who burst in on them. "Akito-sama! It's Kiera-sama."

Akito's eyes widened in fear and he ran through the door and down to Kiera's room. He could hear her screaming from where he was across the ward. Once he entered her room he saw that the doctors were pushing everyone out of the room. He snarled when one of them tried to push him out as well.

"This is a restricted room, everyone needs to leave." the doctor said, attempting to close the door.

"Apparently you don't know who I am." Akito hissed, trying to get a look inside at Kiera, but to no avail. "I am the head of this family and I demand to see Kiera!" he pushed past the doctor, making him hit the wall.

Akito smirked at the grunt of pain that followed the thumping noise. The smirk faded, however, when he saw her.

Kiera was fighting against the six nurses who were attempting to hold her on the bed. There was blood seeping through her lips.

"She broke a light bulb..." explained one of the nurses. "We don't know why. She has been making such a nice recovery, too."

Kiera couldn't see. She couldn't think. She just kept screaming and fighting against the hands that held her. "Akito! Akito!"

The nurses words seemed to get lost inside Akito's head. He just kept staring at her, tears unknowingly welling in his eyes. Could she have somehow found out that Gene and Momiji were broken up now? Is that what happened? Could she feel threatened?

He sat beside her bed and grasped her hand. She continued to cough up blood, and the doctor had sent for Gene to retrieve her husband so that they could work on making Kiera better.

"Akito." Gene said blandly. "Lets go so they can operate on her." she showed no emotion.

She took his arm and led him from the room, while giving the doctors a slight nod. When they were alone, she took him to a separate room. She looked at him. "If I produce an heir, will you let me go?"

Akito was stunned. He stared at her and just gaped. 'Did she just say what I thought she said?' he asked himself silently.

"Well? Will you or won't you? She demanded. "Cause frankly, I don't believe in some stupid prophecy, but if I give you a kid, then will you be happy? Cause after the twerp is born, I'm gone." Gene said.

Akito nodded and moved toward her slowly. Pausing only to close the door and lock it. He turned toward her, towering over her small form with a menacing grin. "Get ready..."

Akito approached Gene slowly, laying his hands on her shoulders with a smirking grin. He knew that the only reason Gene had undergone this change of heart, was so that when it was over, she could be with her precious Momiji. But by this, Akito had control over both of them. All these thoughts were rushing through Akito's head as he slowly slid her shirt down over her shoulders, and let it drop to hand on her elbows. He stopped for a moment. He contemplated the power he would be able to lord over them if he waited. By waiting, he figured, he would have complete control over the the feisty wolf zodiac. He leaned in and kissed her collarbone, flicking his tongue against it. Once again he paused, but this time he pulled away. Without a word Akito turned and left the room. He had chosen power over the possibility of an heir. He took the control over his Juunishi very seriously. The prophecy could wait just a bit longer.

Gene watched as he unlocked the door and left without a word. She shrugged and pulled her shirt back up her body and buttoned it. She heard a noise and turned to see Hatsuharu.

"Well now Gene," he began in a teasing tone. "What have we here?"

"Shut up Haru." Gene scowled.

"Aw, there there. " he flew in with a comforting hug. Since her back was to him, he ended up hugging her from behind while she tugged her shirt into place.

"Why so blue?" Haru asked. "Don't tell me you actually wanted to sleep with Akito?" he raised a brow, and rested his head on her shoulder playfully.

"I did not, nor do I ever want to sleep with that bastard, or anyone else for that matter." Gene scolded. "I, unlike someone else in this room, believe that you should wait until your in love." she stated plainly.

"Ouch." he gave a pout.

"Stop flirting with me and go check on Momiji for me okay?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Night was settling and visiting hours were coming to a close. Most everyone who had come to visit patients, had left for home already. All except for a select few. Akito paced back and forth in Kiera's room as she slept. She had undergone surgery just a few hours previous. Her vocal chords were in danger and the doctors had needed to operate immediately. He looked at her. Tubes stuck out of her mouth to help her breath. Apparently while Akito was off with Gene, Kiera had been fighting for her life, almost losing it twice on the operating table.

Kiera woke up in pain. When Akito noticed she was conscious, he rushed at her and slapped her.

"How dare you!" He hissed.

Kiera struggled to speak around the tubes. "You...Gene...I..."

He slapped her again. "NO!" he had tears in his eyes. "Damn it Kiera! You know she is a tool!A tool that I need, to complete the prophesy. I don't care about that fucking wolf! The only one I love is you!"

Tohru stilled in the hallway. 'The only one I love is you!' his words rang in her head. She was shocked, to say the least. She hurried back to ask Kyo what he thought.

After she finished telling him what she had heard, Kyo scoffed. "Akito would never tell anyone that, Tohru are you sure that is what you heard?"

"Yes, those exact words." she told him.

Kyo raised a brow, then shrugged. He took Tohru's hand in his and together they left the room. They passed Shigure, who smirked at them.

"Don't do anything I would do!" he giggled.

There was a loud noise, followed by Kyo yelling. "Shut up you damn pervert!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuki peered around the corner as Kyo led Tohru into a side room. He sighed heavily as he looked down in despair. His true love had never been so far away. Perhaps this infatuation was just like that old saying, 'That which you do not own, always looks the most irresistible.' The fact that Yuki couldn't have her, made Tohru all the more desired. During that small amount of time he had shared with her, Yuki had never been happier.

The time had come where he would snap. No longer could he live without the sweet nectar of the Sohma flower. With a sharp turn, Yuki walked very close to the white walls. He kept close to himself and pointed his attention down at his feet. (A/N:Remember Jeni-sama...the target XD)

"Dearest brother!" Ayame's voice rang painfully in Yuki's head. "It's so good to see you haven't ran back to the cover of your room!"

Yuki concentrated, and succeeded in blocking his brothers voice with a daydream he had been favoring recently.

~Yuki's Daydream~

As he walked down that very same hall, florescent lights slightly blinding him, and the smell of the hospital caused Yuki's nose to twitch with disgust. He came to a stop as he looked down the hall, and saw a darkened room. He made his way curious to see what was in the room. He saw none other than Tohru Honda standing there, her hand lightly resting on the window sill, staring out into the night.

"Honda-san?" he asked after a moment of taking in her beauty.

She jumped slightly and turned around. "Oh! Yuki!" she spoke with such delight and walked over to him with a peaceful smile on her face.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours ended around an hour ago." Yuki told her.

"Well, I was waiting for you silly." she smiled.

"Waiting? What for?" Yuki was confused. "Did you want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"Not at the moment..." she paused before taking his hands and pulling him into the dark room. "Yuki...I've been wanting to say this for a while now..."

"Yes Honda-san?" Yuki asked her.

"Yuki Sohma, I love you."

Yuki's eyes widened with joy, but before he had a chance to react properly, the fantasy had disappeared, and he was left standing in the overly lit hallway.

"Yukkiiiiiiii!" his brother yelled in his ear, while giving him a slight shake of the shoulders.

Yuki remained entranced, as he stared into an empty room, tears welling in his eyes. His lower lip twitched slightly as the tears fell.

"Yuki, what is the matter! You're crying! Come, tell your big brother all about it!" Ayame wrapped his arms around his distraught brother.

"It was a dream?" Yuki whispered under his breath. "It...was a dream." a few more tears fell, streaming down the previous paths. He rested his forehead on the nearest thing, which happened to be Ayame's shoulder. He cried softly to himself. Ayame stroked Yuki's hair gently.

After Yuki recovered from his brotherly moment, which was all too soon, according to Ayame, he left the room. He went to ask Tohru what she and Kyo had been talking about so intensely. He searched the halls on the way to the waiting room. They weren't in there.

Hatori said that he has witnessed them walking away in the opposite direction. Thanking him, Yuki decided to go find them. As he was walking aimlessly down the hall, he heard a strange noise from one of the seemingly empty rooms.

Curious, he peaked inside the small window on the door. The room was dark, but there was no mistaking the voices, or the movements. Yuki wasn't stupid. He knew the mechanics of having sex. He'd taken sex ed. What he didn't understand, was why Tohru, the woman he had come to love so completely, could do those things with his most hated enemy.

Yuki was torn between watching her beautiful body in the light of the moon, which was streaming through the window, and from seeing her head thrown back in passion, her eyes shut as she moved atop of his cousin, to wanting to kick the door in and murder Kyo that very instant. Though, if he did that, Tohru would hate him...no. Yuki couldn't do that. He didn't want her to hate him, it would kill him.

He tore himself away from the view and his heart clenching painfully, found a room with the medical utensils laying on a table. He closed the door, and turned to the table. He fingered the needles, before grasping a small scalpel. He set it down instead, and chose a larger one.

He brushed the pad of his thumb against the blade, causing a line of blood well up. This was sharper than he was used to...he would just have to be careful. He placed the blade against his wrist, having already lifted his sleeve from his arm. The image came, unbidden to the forefront of his mind.

**Kyo running his hands against Tohru's hips...sliding them up over her breasts. Tohru, her head thrown back in pleasure, gasping his name. 'Kyo...'**

Yuki sliced at his arm, the blood seeping out. His tears falling and mingling with the blood.

**Tohru's hands resting on his chest, using him for balance as she moved. He leaned up, kissing her while making sure their chests didn't touch. The murmur of her name. Tohru.**

Yuki's hand trembled as he jerkily made a second cut, a bit lower than the first. His chest hurt so bad, he almost couldn't feel the white hot pain in his wrist. He placed the blade once more on his arm, just as he was about to make the cut, he heard Tohru's voice shouting.

"Ah! Kyoooo!"

His arm tensed and in that moment he felt more pain than he usually would. Blinking back tears from Tohru's cry of obvious ecstasy, Yuki looked down at his arm to see why it hurt so bad. His tears fell as his eyes opened in shock.

He had cut too deep! The blood was spurting out now, and Yuki tried to stem the flow, but his hand wasn't strong enough to keep it from overflowing. Yuki panicked. "What do I do?" he asked himself out loud. "

Yuki looked around the room frantically, he didn't see any gauze anywhere, so he used the closest thing. He gripped the pure white bedsheets from their stack at the end of the bed, and pressed it onto his hand. He knew he had to get to a doctor. He was becoming light headed. He made his way to the door, when he slipped on the small pool of blood and fell with a crash.

The white of the sheets were no more. Now a crimson blanket covered him. He struggled to get up. He managed to get a hold of the door knob, and pulled himself up. He caught an image of himself in the mirror. His face was whiter than it had ever been, and his eyes looked gaunt. He tried to open the door, but the blood was still flowing out of his wrist, and it had coated his left wrist and hand, his other hand was also covered in the scarlet flow, as he had tried to stop the bleeding. His hands were making the door knob slick with his life's blood. Making it impossible to open the door.

Yuki was terrified now. He had to let someone know he was in the room. He weakly lifted his hands, vaguely noticing how bright the blood was compared to the contrast of it on his white skin. He lightly hit the door, then the window. If he could make enough noise, maybe someone could help him. His voice cracked as he struggled to speak. "Some...one...help...I...I'm in here...some...one..." Yuki felt dizzy. He leaned against the door, knowing that no one would find him until it was too late.

He slid to the bloody floor in defeat. 'So this is it...that stupid cat finally beat me...he took the girl of my dreams...and now...I can't even tell her that I love her...before I die.'

Yuki passed out from his immense loss of blood, his head contacting hard with the tile floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Don't hate us! It had to happen! Gomenasai! The next chapter will be up soon, so please review and let us know how you like it so far. Thanks for reading!

~Kiera and Gene


	16. Chapter 16: A Puff Of Smoke

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. The sole rights belong to Natsuki Takaya.

Chapter 16: A Puff of Smoke

Tohru's head snapped up and she looked at the door in confusion. "Kyo...did you hear that?"

Kyo glanced at her, pausing in the middle of buttoning his shirt. "Hear what?"

"It sounded like a cracking sound..." Tohru said as she zipped her skirt.

They finished dressing and hurried out of the room. Kyo was looking across the hall with a weird look on his face. "Hey, Tohru. Go and find a nurse and bring her here okay?"

"Hm?" she looked across the hall and her eyes widened in shock as she saw the bright red smears on the window adjacent from them. "Ah! Yes I will! I'll be right back! Ahh!" she hurriedly ran down the hall.

Kyo hurried to the door and pulled it open. His mouth fell open as he stared at his fallen cousin. "Yuki?" he gasped as he knelt by his side. He pulled off his shirt and hastily folded it and pressed it to the gash on Yuki's wrist. It wasn't bleeding as heavily as it had been minutes before, but it was still enough to put Kyo in a panic. He vaguely heard footsteps and he knew that Yuki would have help soon.

Tohru and the nurse reached the two and saw that Kyo was truly trying to save the rat's life. "He's lost a lot of blood!" Kyo said to the nurse who quickly took over.

"I'll get Hatori!" Tohru said again running away from the group. She almost tripped as she made passed a male nurse as he was doing his rounds. "Hatori...Hatori!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene paced back and forth outside Momiji's hospital room. His voice kept playing over and over in her head. "I love you, Gene." followed by his childish laughter. With a sigh she leaned against his closed door. By this time visiting hours were supposed to be over, but that rule was often broken, she figured.

"Gene!" Akito snapped as he caught sight of her. "What are you doing here?"

Momiji's eyes snapped open as he heard the sound of voices in the hall. He sat up and slid out of bed, and weakly walked to the door.

Gene heaved off the door and turned to Akito as he stormed toward her.

"I wasn't doing anything, and if I was, it wouldn't be of any concern to you!" she closed her eyes and went to turn away, but felt a sharp slap to her cheek. She fell to her knees, not expecting the blow.

"Don't talk back to me! I am tired of your disobedience, wife. I've grown to lenient with you it seems. Didn't I tell you that you are unable to see the rabbit?" he folded his arms over his chest and tapped his foot impatiently.

Gene remained silent, but merely slumped to her side and hay a hand to her cheek in pain. It burned bright red against her pale skin from where he had hit her.

"You've strayed before, and I'll be damned if I let it happen again." he stated in a low voice.

"You mean like you stray?" Gene commented, unable to hold her tongue.

Akito knelt in front of her. He grasped her face tightly, his fingers sinking sharply into her skin. His face moved closer to hers as he glared into her two-toned eyes. She stared back, unafraid.

"You're not afraid huh?" Akito hissed softly. "You're not afraid of what I can do to you?" he clenched her chin tighter.

"No." she jerked her face away from his grip. She winced inwardly as she did. His grip had been tighter than she realized and she knew it would leave a bruise. "There's nothing more you can take from me that hasn't already been."

"Oh...but there is, my dear. What little freedom you have left...your...innocence..." he narrowed his eyes and went to stand.

"You're such a pig." she shrieked, and returned the slap.

"What insolence!" he roared as he lunged forward and wrapped a hand around her throat.

Momiji's eyes widened as he peered through the crack in the door. As he heard Gene gasp for air, he wrenched the door open and threw himself at Akito.

"Stop it! Stop it! You're going to kill her!" Momiji cried out as he weakly hit Akito across the back.

"Get off of me!" Akito snarled as he flung Momiji off of him with his free arm. He knew that Momiji wasn't strong enough to fight back, and couldn't even stand.

A few nurses heard the yelling and rushed to see what was happening. As they neared the scene, Akito shot them a look, and frightened, they turned a blind eye.

Tohru heard the yelling as well as she was running down the hall toward the waiting room. "Hatori...Yuki...he needs help...Hatori!" she gasped as she struggled for breath.

She stopped abruptly as she took in the sight before her. 'Gene...' she thought as she hurried forward. She pulled at Akito's hands, effectively stopping the abuse.

Gene fell back and stood while massaging her throat. She gasped for air while Akito gave Tohru a good backhand.

"Why you insufferable wench!" he glared at her in anger. "How dare the three of you disobey me! You will surely pay for this, severely!" he hissed before walking off. As he turned the corner, they heard a smashing sound, then Akito's laughter.

Tohru sat still for a second before remembering what she was supposed to be doing. "Ah!" she cried out. "I need to find Hatori!" she rushed away without a word to the two she left behind her.

Gene looked after her for a second before helping Momiji up. She led him to his bed while letting him use her as a crutch.

"Did Akito hurt you Gene?" Momiji asked her sadly.

"No..." Gene said after a short pause. "No I'm fine."

They sat quietly, shyly stealing glances at the other for a moment or two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tohru ran along the hall and tripped over her own feet due to flailing so much. She saw the door to the waiting room. She caught herself and finally reached the room. She spotted Hatori and threw herself down at his feet, grasping his legs for support.

"Tohru!" he gasped, taking in her ragged appearance. "Tohru...what...are you okay?"

"It's Yuki!" she gasped as Hatsuharu helped her to her feet. "Yuki...blood everywhere...Kyo...help!"

"Kyo hurt Yuki!" Hatsuharu shouted starting to turn.

"No!" she gasped grabbing his arm. "We were alone...heard a noise...there was so much blood...we have to help...now!"

Hatori stared at her, disbelievingly. She pulled on his arm and they ran to Yuki, not stopping until they saw Kyo and the nurse performing CPR. They had gotten the blood to stop, but he had stopped breathing. When Hatori took over, Kyo stood and looked at Tohru.

She walked to him and took his hand.

The nurse turned to them and said, "I'm sorry..." she glanced to the ground. "There is nothing more we can do."

"But he's still breathing isn't he?" Tohru asked her. "How can you not do anything!"

The nurse was at a loss for words as Hatori lifted Yuki and carried him to a room. She followed him and together for the next four and a half hours, they tried to raise his pulse. She was taken aback when she was approached by Akito. He grabbed the front of her shirt and pushed her into a wall. "Where is My Yuki?" he demanded. He glared into her eyes as she sputtered wordlessly. He lifted her up and slammed her against the wall again. "You had better save him, if you want to keep your job." he let her go and she slid to the floor.

She hurriedly stood and ran into the room leaving Akito standing in the hall. Several minutes later the doctor came from the room. "I will need to speak to the head of the family." he stated.

Akito walked up to him. "Where is my Yuki." he demanded.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but without a blood transfusion, and a big one at that, he'll die."

At the doctors words, Tohru buried her face into her hands and began to cry.

"Then if that is what he needs, why isn't it being done?" Hatsuharu asked the doctor.

"Because there was an unfortunate accident and the supply of donor blood that we had on hand was smashed this evening. All we found at the scene was broken glass and the shelves had been broken. We think that the door had been slammed against the wall." the doctor said.

None of the group saw Akito look to the side, a strange look on his face.

"There is nothing left that we can possibly do. I'll leave you to say your good byes...he is awake." the doctor left.

Tohru sat in the hall, waiting her turn. Hatori had gone in with Shigure, Kyo had already said his good byes when he helped settle Yuki in the bed. Hatsuharu had gone in and soon, all had said their last goodbyes except Tohru. When Kagura tapped her on the shoulder she went in.

Tohru stared at the pale version of her friend, as she sat next to him. Yuki was staring blankly at the ceiling. She took his hand in hers, and he struggled to look at her. "Tohru..." he gasped, struggling to breath. "Tohru I..." he began.

"Yuki...I'm so sorry..." Tohru said. "I-"

"Tohru...I want you to know...I love...you." Yuki said, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Yuki...I'm so sorry...I love you too...I'm just sorry that it isn't the way you want me too..." she said.

"It's okay...Tohru." he said. "I just wanted you to know...before I..." his voice dropped into nothing. His eyes falling closed.

"Yuki?" Tohru asked as she felt his grip on her hand loosen. "Yuki...Yuki! Please...please answer me! Yuki!"

The whole group heard Tohru's anguished yell as she burst into the room, flinging herself down on a chair. She sobbed loudly and Kyo rubbed her back.

"Yuki is..dead?" Akito sneered at the crying Tohru. "Impossible!" he charged toward the door. "I'll have that damn doctor fired! He'll never work in the medical field in this life again!" he stopped and glanced at Hatori. "I'll be in the hall. Because I want the first thing that incompetent doctor to see when he returns is my head exploding!" he stormed out of the room.

Tohru's sobs and tears were the only thing the Juunishi heard in the almost silent room. "Tohru..." Kyo attempted to comfort her.

Tohru's only response to his voice was to turn and launched herself into his arms. He held her close and waited for the puff of smoke that never came. He was astounded and Tohru was very confused.

Shigure yelped in happiness and promptly hugged a nurse. There was a puff and Hatori quickly whisked her memories away. The two fell to the ground. Shigure was saddened. "Why is it just Kyo?" he pouted.

Hatori look at Tohru. "Tohru...are you pregnant?"

A/N: Sorry if it seemed to go by a bit fast. This story was written like five years ago, and at the time it was our first story together...so please forgive us. * Bows apologetically * Again we are sorry about Yuki's death. It is necessary for the story to proceed.

~Kiera and Gene


End file.
